Legado de Kyubi no yoko
by ero apo
Summary: Después vencer a Akatsuki y a Madara Uchiha en la cuarta guerra ninja, naruto enfrenta un nuevo reto acabar con la separación de las aldeas al lado de Sasuke donde tendrán que mostrar su nuevo poder al antiguo régimen feudal y formar un nuevo mundo shinobi. Nuevos jutsus, amores inesperados, mucho romance y un nuevo KEKKEI GENKAI, Naru- harem
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es el primer fic (y espero que no el ultimo XD) que realizo y como podrán notar no soy muy bueno, aunque me gustaría dejarles una historia interesante, cómica y con mucho romance para pasar un buen rato.

Pondré los jutsus en japonés porque así se escuchan mejor ya que en español no suenan muy geniales. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Legado de Kyubi no yoko_Capitulo 1: Decisiones:

Cuando la guerra ninja había terminado y Akatsuki junto con Madara Uchiha fueron destruidos en manos de Naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del kyubi, se hicieron notar los grandes sacrificios que hicieron mucho de los ninjas de las aldeas para destruir dichas organización, formando una gran alianza, entre ellas, creando una paz que por el momento se ve estable ya que por los ninjas que no quisieron formar parte de la alianza, seguían provocando guerrillas y desastres siendo todas aplacadas por los shinobis de la aldeas ocultas.

En la pelea contra el gran patriarca de los Uchiha. Naruto había peleado en su forma biju causándole mucho problemas en controlar todo el poder del kitsune rey y tomando el 85% de la fuerza de ambos(recordando que tienen que fusionar sus chacras) naruto quedo más que agotado y después de haber acabado su pelea con Madara y los bijus desapareció su transformación y cayendo precipitadamente al suelo, que por los ataques de la pelea titánica desarrollada, el valle había quedado desquebrajado y a punto de caer a una inminente muerte por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Justo antes de caer es detenido por alguien que ni el mismo esperaba. Fue Sasuke quien usando su mangekyou sharingan salto a toda velocidad atrapando a naruto en los pocos metros del suelo y poniéndolo a salvo.

"_Gra…gracias Sasu…ke" _-dijo naruto sorprendido- "_pero, no tenias que hacerlo, si mas lo recuerdo tu ya no querías hablarme después de nuestra pelea. Sé que odias a Konoja por lo que te han hecho, a ti y a tu hermano pero si no quieres volver no lo agás, perdóname por lo arrogante que fui a obligarte_."

"_Naruto san" _-respondió Sasuke con mucha seriedad en sus palabras- (sorprendidos por el respeto del pelinegro asta yo y mira que soy el autor ja ja ja XD) "_no tienes porque disculparte de nada soy yo el que tiene un camino por redimir y gracias a ti se que ahora lo poder hacer. Desde ahora en adelante soy tu sirviente y te juro por mi clan que nadie nos podrá vencer_."

Sasuke miraba al cielo perdiéndose en sus memorias. "_**esa es la promesa que le hice"**_

_**Flash back:**_

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en un campo completamente devastado por la gran cantidad de técnicas usadas durante su pelea, el cuerpo de Sasuke mostraba enormes quemaduras casi la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba roto por los rasengan proporcionados del rubio, en cambio el cuerpo de naruto mostraban enormes cortes en las partes de sus brazos y piernas, tenía un cicatriz en la parte del estomago causado por un ataque con un chidori del pelinegro. Ambos estaban completamente lastimados esperando que cualquiera de los dos diera el golpe de gracias ya que ambos sabían que ninguno tenía suficiente chacra, había sido una pelea donde sus cuerpos estaban a punto de colapso. las peleas de taijutsu que encaraban y sus mentes fatigadas por los mil intentos de encerrar al rubio en algún genjutsu, siendo cada vez más rápido para naruto que el kyubi lo liberaba de las ilusiones y naruto dominando al zorro de nueve colas ahora era más que un peligro para Sasuke.

Sasuke domina el _**mangekyou sharingan**_ y le brindaba una fuerza peculiarmente espeluznaste pero estando al frente del biju mas fuerte solo era como una pelea mano a mano. Claro estaba que con el paso de los minutos naruto ganaba terreno, ya que, Sasuke al consumir chakra no lo recuperaba tan fácil, en cambio a naruto poseía un chakra ilimitado.

Ambos se vieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros ya que estaban disfrutando de una pela que jamás olvidaran y quien sea el ganador se llevara el mejor recuerdo de haber luchado mano a mano con un "_**shinobis digno"**_ para ellos.

En un movimiento desesperado Sasuke apunto directo al rubio gritando "_**chidori"**_ (que en ese momento era de un color morado ya que el chakra eléctrico se fusiono con el aura del Susano por obra de su kenkey kenkay), corrió con el poder que le quedaba hacia naruto que lo estaba esperando con su "_**Rasen Shuriken"**_. Al momento del impacto ambos jóvenes cayeron en una especia de dimensión espacio tiempo parecida al "_**tsukuyomi" **_ la única diferencia es que ahora los dos no estaban clavados en una crus sino levitaban por el aire viéndose ambos con la edad de ocho años, como cuando se vieron, por primera vez, antes de entrar a la academia ninja y a sus alrededores pasaron las imágenes de sus vidas. Ambos al estar expectantes por lo que pasaba a su alrededor sentían que por cada escena que pasaba, sus espíritu se sentía menos pesados.

Justo al final de las escenas ambos estaban completamente en paz, en eso naruto cae al suelo despertando del transe en el que estaba pero sin embargo Sasuke estuvo intranquilo viendo como no podía salir de aquel lugar, en eso una persona frente a él con un traje anbu tradicional de la aldea oculta de la hoja con una máscara de se acerco al pelinegro y justo enfrente de él se quito la máscara mostrando a Sasuke a la persona más quería, era _**Itachi**_ quien ahora lo miraba.

"_Sasuke mi hermano pequeño"_ - le hablo Itachi con una voz muy calmada pero con alegría en sus palabras- "_no sabes la alegría que me da, que al fin dejes ir todo ese odio maldito que te persiguió toda tu vida y mas porque sé que ese odio lo infunde yo, se que te e causado mucho daño y solo quiero decirte_ _**PERDONAME"**_ (en ese momento Hitachi bajo su mirada deprimida apunto de derramar unas lagrimas). "_mi única intención era que crecieras haciéndote más fuerte para que te pudieras defender de esta podrido mundo y que cuando vinieras por mí, te convirtieras en el héroe de la aldea que tanto necesita, pero veo que me he equivocado, ese no era el camino. Sin embargo guarde en naruto una fracción de mi espíritu para poder salvarte a ti y a él si era necesario. Un jutsu que desarrolle en estos años de ausencia."- _dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a Sasuke por las palabras de su hermano y sintiéndose la peor miseria del mundo por lo que le había hecho.

"_Justo en este momento sus dolores y sus tristezas las cargare en mi alma. Ese es un poder que desarrolle en estos años y que me alegra ahora lo pueda aplicar" _- dijo Itachi viendo de nuevo a su hermano a los ojos mostrando un rostro cansado y con lagrimas pero con una enorme sonrisa- _"Sasuke solo quiero pedirte una cosa antes de de que mi chakra desaparezca por completo"_

"_Hermano yo… no tienes"_ -Sasuke intentaba decir alguna palabra pero ninguna salía por las emociones del momento ira, tristeza, alegría y remordimientos ya que era su hermano el que le pedía perdón y al que tanto quiso pero que por asares del destino termino en sus manos- _"HERMANO… YO" _– grito Sasuke muy dolido por la forma de actuar de su hermano mayor, ya que aun después de lo que le había hecho aun lo quería y se lo demostró hasta después de su muerte.

"_Lo sé Sasuke y no tienes que decir nada" _-le contento Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro- "_y no te preocupes por nada, pero ahora solo quiero pedirte una última cosa" _- le hablo con mucha seriedad mirando al hermano menor a los ojos.

"_Solo dilo hermano" _– dijo Sasuke con mucha seriedad escuchando atento a lo que su hermano le iba a decir.

"_**Protege al salvador de tu alma y cuídalo con todo tu poder ya que él será el que cambie este podrido mundo ninja, él será el que nos dirija de ahora en adelante, y mi deseo más profundo es que el ultimo Uchiha sea el que este a su lado para poder salvar el honor de nuestro clan ya que ahora su patriarca, se está encargando de ensuciar y llenar de mierda el nombre de los Uchiha**_." – le dijo Itachi en un tono un poco más elevado pero con mucha seriedad y baste decisión en sus palabras, entendible para Sasuke que lo miraba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

"_**A quien te refieres onii san"**_- Sasuke dudoso por lo último que le dijo su hermano mayor, le pregunto directamente mirándolo de frente para que le respondiera.

"_Me refiero a __**Madara Uchiha**__ el creador de nuestro clan. El es la causa por la que nosotros mismos nos hayamos consumido por el odio hacía los demás en busca de poder."_ – Itachi ya con un tono furioso apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza por la impotencia que le causaban esas palabras.

Sasuke miro con mucha seriedad a su hermano que después de lo que dijo ahora solo le quedo una duda, y mirando la reacción de Itachi solo hiso una preguntar más.

"_Entonces al que debo de proteger es…"_ – dijo Sasuke con una leve idea de la otra persona a la que su hermano se refería

"_Así es, quiero que me jures por el cariño que me tuviste que protegerás a __**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el ultimo descendiente del rikudou sennin **__ y la última esperanza para el mundo ninja."_ – dijo Itachi muy convencido y con mucha seriedad, para luego mirar a su hermano pequeño y darle una gran sonrisa, ya que trataba de esconder su fatiga por el jutsu que había hecho.

Sasuke solo abrió los ojos por la revelación de su hermano, estupefacto por la petición de él, pero consciente de lo que significaba esa labor.

"_Esa es mi única petición hermano, dime la aceptas."_ – pregunto Itachi preocupado por no ver más renuencias en el comportamiento de su hermano menor y mucho menos una respuesta a su petición.

Aun esperanzado por una respuesta positiva por parte de él. Y viendo que no contestaba iba a decir unas últimas palabras.

"_Sasuke yo en verd…"_no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke lo interrumpió

"_No tienes porque preguntármelo hermano __**TE LO JURO" - **_le respondió Sasuke con una voz fuerte pero que aspira alegría y confianza. Levantando su rostro de nuevo a su hermano mayor, Itachi noto que él estaba contento y con unas lagrimas en su rostro. Camino acercándose a él y dándole un último abraso- _"Sasuke gracias por ser mi hermano menor, __**perdóname**__ (dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y con una voy cortada por el dolor de su alma) por no estar contigo en toda tu vida eso es algo que siempre me lamentare. Pero al final mis ojos vieron que eres mejor persona de la que papá y mamá hubieran deseado. Me voy tranquilo dejando a un gran guerrero y a un hermano de un gran corazón, siempre estaré contigo Sasuke-onii…"_- estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer frente a hermano menor.

Sasuke despertó del transe con mucho dolor en su alma pero decidido por el juramento que le hiso a su hermano, limpiándose las lagrimas y tomando valor salió del campo en dirección a la batalla.

**Fin del flash back**

Sasuke empezó hacer unos sellos con las manos y gritando _**Fuinjutsu: Kami no roiyaruti **_(arte de sellado: sello del sirviente divino) apareciendo unas marcas en las muñecas y tobillos de Sasuke. Dejando en el las manos del joven rubio una marcas parecidas a las del pelinegro solo que estas están más oscuras y solo en la parte de la muñeca (parecidas a las que usaba orochimaru cuando invocaba a manda)

"_De ahora en adelante entrenaremos juntos, necesitamos ser más fuertes. Y este sello me permitirá mostrarte mis técnicas y mis habilidades de una forma más completas además, si llegas a necesitar de mi ayuda la tendrás con solo pedirlo"-dijo Sasuke con algo que en su rostro no se presentaba ya hace mucho tiempo "una sonrisa"-"seguiré las ordenes que me pidas de ahora en adelante __**Goshujin-sama"**__.-_ dijo Sasuke inclinándose ante su amo mostrando respeto.

Naruto no cavia en si por lo que le había dicho Sasuke pero más aun no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo que había hecho no se espero que el reaccionaria de esa manera, pero con el alma decidida y agradecida se levanto del suelo para dirigirse con Sasuke.

"_Entiendo Sasuke san. Por ahora solo nos queda entrenar y terminar con todo lo que se nos presente, nuestro objetivo es la paz en el mundo shinobi"_ -decía el rubio muy decidido y con una firme confianza en su palabra_-"iremos a Sunagakure para entrenar con el poder del zorro. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar y mucho que aprender uno del otro, así estaremos un paso más cerca de lograr la paz que deseamos", _dijo naruto viendo de frente a Sasuke que lo escuchaba muy atento_-"pero quiero advertirte de una vez, algún día tendremos que ir a Konoja y no podrás negarte"-_ ahora decía naruto en un tono serio por el significado de sus palabas.

"_Está seguro Naruto-sama recuerde que no soy bienvenido en la aldea y menos ahora podre ser bien visto ahora con los demás"_ – dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada pensativo pero con firmeza en sus palabras.

"_Solo te puedo decir que tendrán que hacerlo, sería una lástima que desperdiciaran a dos buenos shinobis"_- dijo naruto en un tono muy serio- _"a dos shinobis naruto sama"-_ Sasuke le pregunto tu con mucha duda por sus palabras- "_claro que dos no pienso alejarme de ti después de lo que hemos pasado, si no te aceptan es como si a mí también me estuvieran echando de la aldea"-_ dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa que le dirigió al pelinegro- _"pero que pasara si aun así el consejo no está de acuerdo"_ - exclamo Sasuke con un poco de rabia al mencionar a los malditos ancianos que le arruinaron la vida- _" por ellos no te preocupes que tengo planeado un destino especial para ellos"-_ esto último lo dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa demoniaca que inspiraba mucho terror ya que sus ojos tenían un rojo similar al del sharingan pero con una rasgadura en vez de astas.

Sasuke solo asintió con su mirada ya que no quiso preguntar más y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo y su amo.

_**Después de la guerra**_:

Paso un tiempo en Sunagakure para entrenar sus nuevas habilidades con su nuevo sirviente Sasuke y controlar el poder del zorro ya que ahora podía usar el 60% sin cansarse, además de desarrollar muchas técnicas y jutsus por parte del kitsune rey. Que después de haber entrenado mas con su transformación biju paso algo inaudito que marco la vida de naruto.

Esto ya hace unos dos años entrenando en Sunagakure, cuando el rubio decidió volver a Konoja donde le esperaban muchas sorpresas y grandes aventuras.

Fue en una mañana cuando el sol salía de las montañas de los Kages cuando los que custodian las puertas de la aldea podían apreciar dos sombras que se acercaban. Ambos poseían unas gabardinas oscuras que cubrían todo su cuerpo hasta sus tobillos, ambos tenían unas botas ninjas tradicionales oscuras (de las que tienes los dedos descubierto) y portaban un gorro de paja que les impedía la vista de sus rostros por la oscuridad. pero apenas llegaban los rayos del astro mayor a dichas sombras ya estaban en la puerta lo que provoco que los custodias se pusieran alertas por los extraños que tenían frente a sus ojos, uno de los custodios les ordeno que se quitaran el sombrero y que se identificaran, ambos extraños en una posición pasiva y sin inmutarse por la actitud de los guardias solo hicieron lo que les avían pedido, dejando su sombrero por un lado dejando apreciar a un joven de cabellera lacia de color rubio larga con unos mechones rojos escarlatas atada por una cola de caballo, en su rostro se preciaba una sonrisa con unos dientes caninos que se preciaban desde sus labios( como los que pose Kiba Inuzuka ) con unos bigotes que se pronunciaban en sus mejillas y unas orejas un poco puntiagudas dando la apariencia de un hombre entre los 22 y 25 años de edad. _"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki"_ - dijo el rubio mirando asía el frente sin tomar en cuenta a los guardias que estaba a su lado

En cuanto al otro encapuchado se apreciaba una cabellera igual solo que este la llevaba suelta y su rostro aparentaba el de un hombre entre los 18 y 22 años de edad con mucha frialdad en su expresión y un peculiar rojo vivo de sus ojos.

Los guardias solo observaron al rubio tratando de reconocerlo ya que para ellos se les hacia conocido. En el momento que los guardias supieron de quienes se trataban dieron una reverencia digna de un héroe, sacando una mueca de sorpresa al rubio que no se lo esperaba.

"_Necesito hablar con la hokage, así que si no es problema nos marchamos en camino a la torre"_ -dijo naruto con un tono seria mirando a los guardias que ya se habían levantado de su reverencia.

"Claro ahora mismo la notificaremos" – dijo en guardia 1 con mucho respeto al portador del kyubi

En ese momento el segundo guardia postro su mirada en la otra persona y la identifico de inmediato por los ojos que portaba , poniéndose en posición de ataque y gritando a todo pulmón- "_Tú qué haces aquí Uchiha tienes prohibido entrar y a lo que es mas tengo la orden de matarte si te veíamos"_ -El pelinegro voltio solo la mirada para poder enfocar al que le hablaba – _"por mí no hay problema puedes intentarlo si lo deseas"_ - lo dijo el pelinegro con una frialdad y una seguridad que logro que el guardia se asustara

"_No estamos buscando pelea" _– dijo naruto en un tono más alto y molesto por la actitud de los dos- _"solo queremos hablar con la hokage además no creo que quieran morir el día de hoy, ya que si Sasuke quisiera tu ya estarías muerto"-_ Naruto solo volteo su rostro para enfocar al guardia que los había amenazado mostrándole uno ojos rojos tan profundos como el mismo infierno y tan rojos como la sangre, reflejando en su pupila rasgada el temor en los rostros de ambos guardias

El guardia en un transe total por el miedo que le daban esos ojos y las palabras tan frías que sentía que les cortaba como navajas.

"_De acuerdo si esta con usted no creo que haya problema solo no busquen provocar ningún daño está bien"_ – dijo el guardia 1 con mucha calma y con muchos nervios por cómo se habían puesto las cosas.

"_les agradezco su comprensión y no se preocupes que no buscamos nada malo"-_ dijo el rubio regresando su mirada al frente desapareciendo su chakra demoniaco y su mirada de kitsune- _"Y perdón por lo de hace un momento es solo que estamos algo cansados por el viaje"_ – dijo el rubio mirando a Sasuke para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando ambos guardias asintieron con la cabeza los jóvenes desaparecieron en un Shunshin dejando a dos guardias suspirando por haber sentido que sus vidas pasaban por sus ojos.

_**UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**_

En la oficina de la hokage, en su tradicional escritorio Tsunade se encontraba dormida en entre unas montañas de papeles que eran por revisar. Pero ella parecía despreocupada metida en su sueño.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron sin que la hokage los detectara

_**En la mente de tsunade**_

Estaba en el campo de batalla, ella estaba a punto de morir en brazos del gran Madara Uchiha, y justo en el momento que se preparaba para recibir el último golpe sintió que alguien la abraso con mucha fuerza y con la brisa que recorría por su pelo supo de inmediato que se encontraba en el aire, cuando abrió los ojos por la curiosidad de que es lo que estaba pasando, se topo con lo que nunca se imagino era naruto que la estaba abrasando. Justo cuando tocaron el suelo este se encontraba ya muchos metros lejos del campo de batalla. Y tsunade sentía recorrer un liquido recorrer por su espalda, cuando se separo del rubio pudo apreciar que naruto tenía unas heridas tremendas en sus brazos y parte de la espalda, en eso momento tsunade se impacto.

"_Naruto estas bien. No tenias porque salvarme"-_ decía la gran sannin de las babosas en un tono de voz elevado y con mucha preocupación por lo que había pasado

"_No te preocupes, veras que esto no es nada."_- decía el rubio dando una sonrisa al rostro de tsunade tratando de cubrir su dolor.

En ese momento naruto realizo vario sellos y un chakra de color rojo muy intenso empezó a rodearlo, preocupando un poco a la sannin ya que savia que ese chakra le pertenecía al kyubi y lo lastimaba mucho. Pero para su sorpresa las heridas de naruto se empezaron a sanar de inmediato. Dejando muda a tsunade de la impresión.

"_Naruto que fue…"_ –dijo tsunade aun sorprendida, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto la interrumpió

"_Descuida mi cuerpo ya asimila el poder del zorro ya que lo he dominado por completo, la pregunta es ¿tu como te encuentras me preocupe mucho por ti?"-_ dijo naruto un poco sonrojado por la mirada que le daba la sannin por al estar preocupada por el

"_Ya veo me alegra que estés bien, yo me encuentro bien no tiene por qué preocuparte por mí, dime desde cuando estás aquí, no sentí tu presencia cuando llegaste."- _dijo tsunade cambiando un poco el tema

"_Eso es gracias a un jutsu de desplazamiento de sombras que me enseño kyubi sensey en mi entrenamiento en kumogakure, y es que al sentir que mis seres queridos están en peligro mi chakra me previene mandándome imágenes de la ubicación en donde se encuentran, además al saber que tú estabas en peligro no supe que otra hacer y me atreví a realizar el jutsu que me enseño y debo de admitir que valió la pena, el riesgos por si hubiese fayado, ya que pude salvarte de aquel maldito. Pero una última cosa "-_ dijo naruto viendo con una sonrisa a tsunade.

"_Nunca vuelvas a decir que no me preocupe por ti, tu ere y siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí y con gusto daría mi vida por ti Nunca lo vuelvas a dudar tsunade -sama"-_dijo naruto con una voz algo fuerte por la forma en la que se menosprecio tsunade hacia el_-" gracias naruto"-_ tsunade sentía salir unas lagrimas en sus ojos de alegría por lo que naruto le había dicho - _"Ahora debo derrotar a ese maldito que se atrevió a levantar la mano a mis seres queridos pero no sin antes"-_ dijo naruto inclinándose para poder rodear de nuevo el cuerpo de tsunade con sus brazos y de nuevo con el chakra del kyubi rodeo ambos cuerpos. Dentro del chakra Tsunade sentía las emociones del rubio desde su cálido ser, su aroma, su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido. Para cuando se dio cuenta sus heridas estaban sanadas.

Ella se sintió extraña por varias razones cuando el rubio se separo de ella, una de esas era por la forma en la que su cuerpo reacciono ya que se encontraba demasiado caliente y sentía unas intensas ganas de abrasarlo y nunca dejarlo ir y la otra era una extraña sensación en su frente y en su chakra ahora sentía más de lo normal y se sentía más liberada. Justo cuando ese último pensamiento paso por su mente tomo banda ninja y la se miro en el reflejo para darse cuenta que su marca no estaba y que su cuerpo seguía como el de alguien joven. De ahí salieron muchas preguntas hacia el rubio pero apenas lo voltio a ver- _"Si te preguntas por tu sello es un regalo de mi parte pero luego te lo explicare, por ahora debo de encargarme de ese maldito"_ -dijo naruto desaparición en un remolino de fuego saliendo de la vista de tsunade

"Ese niño siempre me sorprende con algo nuevo pero gracias a él siempre tengo una sonrisa que dar a pesar de mi pasado, ya tendremos el momento para hablar de esto, por ahora esfuérzate y da lo mejor _**mi naruto" – **_dijo tsunade con una enorme sonrisa y con algo de lagrimas por la felicidad de ver a su naruto crecer y madurar.

_**Fin del sueño**_

Al escuchar en su mente una voz diciendo su nombre notaba que le parecía conocida y le provocaba mucha alegría, cada vez más y más el eco se asía más entendible y con las palabras claras.

"_**Tsunade despierta que has ganado un millón de ryos y tienes que reclamar el premio si no se lo darán a shizune"-**_ tsunade escucho la voz de naruto y se sorprendió.

Tsunade despertó de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa- "ese dinero es mío donde esta mi premio"- grito tsunade sorprendiendo a los shinobis presentes

"_Etoo… no hay premio tsunade sama es que no me resistí el jugarte esa broma"_- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza con unas carcajadas.

En ese momento naruto solo sintió como un potente puñetazo en su ostro lo mando bolar por toda la oficina y traspasar el grueso muro de la oficina sorprendiendo a shizune que iba en camino a avisar a la sannin de la llegada naruto.

"_baya parece que ya llegaron"-_ dijo shizune muy divertida con una gota de sudor en su frente al ver como naruto gritaba piedad siendo arrastrado por tsunade de nuevo a la oficina.

"_Me vuelvas a juagar una broma así te juro que no la cuentas maldito mocoso"-_ dijo tsunade con una vena punzante en su frente_-"lo siento tsunade sama no volverá a pasar lo juro"-_ dijo naruto con unas lagrimas muy cómicas cayendo desde sus ojos.

En ese momento tsunade vio de reojo como Sasuke solo los miraba divertido por el espectáculo dado por ellos.

"_Sasuke como as crecido veo que has cambiado mucho"-_ menciono tsunade viendo al peli negro-_" así es tsunade sama, pero no solo he crecido también he madurado y ahora quiero pedirle un favor_"- dijo Sasuke mostrando su respeto con una reverencia asía la hokage_-" no hace falta Sasuke que me lo digas naruto ya me informo de ello, no veo ningún problema el que puedas quedarte aquí lo malo es que te acepten de nuevo los habitantes"_- dijo tsunade con mucha dureza en sus palabras haciendo a Sasuke bajar la cabeza algo deprimido.

" _tsunade sama, si me lo permite creo que hay una forma en la que podremos limar esperezas con los de la aldea"- _dijo naruto con una sonrisa hacia la hokage_-" cual es naruto y espero que sea buena"-_ dijo tsunade intrigada por las palabras del rubio_-" lo primero será informar de la llegada de Sasuke y mía, después que Sasuke será reintegrado a Konoja pero no sin antes pasar por una prueba de confianza por parte de los que le guarden rencor"_ dijo naruto convencido sin perder de vista el rostro de la sannin_-" y cual será esa prueba naruto"_-ahora tsunade estaba más intrigada_-" será una pelea sin cuartel entre los afectados, así podrán ver que Sasuke no tienes malas intenciones si no el contrario y confió ampliamente que Sasuke no los decepcionara"_-termino de decir el rubio sin perder de vista a tsunade_-" donde y cuando quieres el combate naruto me parece una buena idea aunque no aseguro nada"-_ dijo tsunade algo pensativa_-" a medio día en el estadio de la aldea, así tendrá tiempo de avisar a todos de la llegada de los dos y más aun de prepararse para su venganza"-_ esto último lo dijo con un tono serio por lo que podría pasar en el enfrentamiento- _" de acuerdo será hasta el medio día en el estadio, espero que luego no te arrepientas naruto" -_ dijo tsunade algo pensativa por lo que estaba haciendo_-" descuida veras que todo saldré bien"_- dijo naruto muy convencido de sus accione.

"_Está bien ahora pueden retirarse y recuerden no armar mucho revuelo"- _tsunade les dijo mas como una orden que como una sugerencia- _" descuida tsunade sama veras que no aremos nada malo"_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa desapareciendo ambos ninjas en una espiral de fuego.

"_Veo mucha seguridad en tus ojos naruto, as madurado mucho y sé que tus padres estarían felices de ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto, me alegra que al final todos los que están cerca de ti siempre puedan encontrar el camino"_- dijo tsunade con mucha felicidad en sus palabras recordando todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer al rubio.

* * *

**_Fin del primer capitulo_**

**_N/A: Que les pareció la historia ¿buena? , ¿Mala? o de plano piensa otra cosa. XD_**

**_Esta es mi primera vez así que no sean muy duros jejeje…_**

**_Será un naruto harem en las que van incluidas por ahora: Sakura, Ino, Temari, Kurenai, Hinata y Anko_**

**_Acepto recomendaciones para adherir mas al harem así que dejen su mente fluir y comentes por favor_**

**_Por ahora es todo y de mi parte y de este primer capítulo, hasta el próximo capítulo. See ya!_**


	2. Sentimientos a flor de piel

Hola a todos, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me han mandado sus review y que han seguido mi historia en fanfiction.

Gente en serio "_**gracias"**_ ya que eso me dice que al menos voy por el camino correcto jajaja,

También quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a el autor del "el chico de la profecía" me refiero a "CuartoEspada" ya que él me convenció de subir esta historia de la que me divertido mucho haciéndola jejeje… y a Lilineth-chan ya que sus consejos me motivaron mucho y sus palabras me inspiraron a seguir y mejorar Gracias a los dos y espero no decepcionarlos.

Para no hacer más tedioso el intro les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tengo alucinaciones guajiras de sus personajes y las escribo XD

Capitulo 2 Sentimientos a flor de piel:

Era las 11 de la mañana y unos jóvenes esperaban pacientes en medio del estadio de Konoja lo que sería la pelea más importante en sus años juntos.

"_**Sasuke tranquilízate veras que todo saldrá bien"**__-_ dijo naruto tratando de calmar un poco la ansiedad de su amigo ya que este no dejaba de ver el reloj del estadio.

Justo cuando el reloj marco las 11:50 vieron como un grupo de ninjas empezaron a llegar al estadio. Todos eran conocidos suyos y sabían a lo que iban, naruto solo le toco el hombro a su compañero.

"_**Da lo mejor de ti Sasuke"-**_ dijo naruto dándole unas palabras al peli negro, Sasuke solo asintió con su cabeza dejando a naruto más tranquilo.

Al estar todos presentes en la arena vieron que era cierto, Sasuke estaba con naruto en la aldea y que ahora lo acompañaba en la arena, aun dudosos por el comportamiento de naruto y las circunstancias de la pelea quisieron saludar al rubio pero precisamente en ese momento tsunade apareció en medio de todos.

"_**qué bueno que hayan podido venir, la razón por la que están todos aquí ya la conocen, así que si tienen alguna queja o objeción díganla ahora"-**_ tsunade viendo el rostro de los presentes y notando que nadie decía nada, ya que todos observaban con cuidado al pelinegro que estaba al lado de naruto_._

"_**De acuerdo la pelea será de uno a uno. Así que el orden ustedes lo decidirán"**_ -dijo tsunade al percatarse que todos esperaban el momento de comenzar por la ansiedad que reflejaban sus miradas, en ese momento naruto desapareció en un espiral de fuego apareciendo justo en el palco de los Kages para observar mejor la pelea.

"_**Yo seré el primero tsunade sama si no le molesta"-**_ dijo kakashi en voz seria a la hokage dirigiendo su mirada con mucha curiosidad a Sasuke

"_**De acuerdo los demás se irán decidiendo con forme pasen los combates"**_- dijo tsunade, ordenando a los demás abandonar la arena para que comenzara la batalla.

Todos abandonaron el campo de batalla con algunas nubes de humo apareciendo en las gradas.

" _**Pueden comenzar"**__-_ fue el grito de tsunade que se encontraba justo al lado de naruto en el palco de los Kages.

Kakashi arremetió de inmediato contra Sasuke con unos golpes de taijutsu muy veloces, pero que no eran mucho problema para el pelinegro, ya que los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, kakashi empezó a cansarse después de un rato ya que sus ataques no tenían efecto en Sasuke así que decidió que era mejor comenzar con todo su potencial, salto unos cuantos metros para descubrirse su sharingan y así luchar mano a mano con Sasuke.

La pelea se hiso más rápida y emocionante, todos los presentes notaron que Sasuke en realidad era muy rápido y que incluso kakashi estaba batallando para darle guerra, conforme pasan los minutos por fin kakashi decidió usar técnicas más avanzadas, se alejo unos metros del pelinegro y realizo varios sellos a gran velocidad con las manos.

"_**Katon:**__**Ryuuka no Jutsu"**_ (Elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego)- kakashi inflo sus mejillas lanzando un enorme dragón directo a Sasuke

Sasuke al ver al enorme dragón que venía con mucha velocidad, realizo con mucha destreza una serie de sellos mayores a los de kakashi, pero con la misma velocidad

"**Suiton: Suijinheki"** (Elemento agua: Muro acuático)- dijo Sasuke levantando ambas manos levantando un enorme muro de agua justo al frente de él.

Ambas técnicas se impactaron con mucha intensidad dejando una espesa neblina en el campo de batalla.

"_**veo que Sasuke puede usar más elementos"**_- pensó kakashi al ver el tipo de jutsu que utilizo Sasuke y más a su sorpresa lo complicado del ataque.

El peli gris concentro más chakra en todo su cuerpo, quiso probar algo que lo estaba molestando.

"**Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba"** (Elemento rayo: Colmillo trueno)- Grito kakashi lanzando de su mano derecha un enorme rayo que en sí no tenía mucha velocidad pero si mucha precisión dejando a su paso una sombra de fuego.

Sasuke tuvo que esquivar este ataque ya que por la poca distancia que tenía no pudo defenderse, aunque la poca velocidad que llevaba el jutsu le permitió esquivar de lleno el golpe, hiriendo solo una de sus piernas dejándola algo entumecida.

Alejándose un poco por el salto que había dado al esquivar el jutsu, pudo notar que kakashi se había percatado que lo había esquivado, así que hizo bario sellos a gran velocidad.

Kakashi vio como Sasuke había caído algo torpe, por lo que dedujo que su pierna estaba lastimada y aprovecho su flaqueza para atacar de nuevo con su "**Raiton"**, aunque sabía que era lento al menos con la pierna lastimada de Sasuke le será más difícil esquivar el ataque

"_**Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba"**_**- **gritó kakashi confiado en su ataque

Sasuke no pudo esquivar el ataque ya que su pierna no le dio el impulso necesario recibiendo de lleno el rayo tal como lo había previsto kakashi, Sasuke cayó pesadamente al suelo con su cuerpo calcinado y con sus ropas aun con fuego, kakashi se acerco para poder ver el daño que había provocado, pero para su sorpresa cuando estuvo cerca del cuerpo de Sasuke este se esfumo en una nube de humo.

"_**un Kage Bunshin, no puede ser todo este tiem…"-**_ pensó Kakashi antes de ser interrumpido por un grito en la neblina que estaba a sus espaldas.

"**Suiton: Suigadan" **(Elemento agua: Bala colmillo acuática)- grito Sasuke por detrás del kakashi.

Kakashi se sorprendido, pensando en que momento Sasuke se había sustituido por un bunshin ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke todo ese tiempo.

_**Flash back**_

Sasuke tenía su muro de agua como defensa y cuando el ataque de kakashi impacto el muro una espesa neblina se hiso presente.

"_**kusoo… ese ataque era fuerte, veo que kakashi quiere pelear en serio, de acuerdo ambos poder jugaremos un poco más"-**_ pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada.

Sasuke mordió su pulgar y comenzó a hacer unos sellos a gran velocidad para que no fueran vistos.

"_**Chi Bunshin no jutsu" (técnica del clon de sangre)- **_dijo Sasuke apoyando su manos en el selo_**.**_

Una réplica exacta de Sasuke había parecido justo en frente del peli negro y dejando todo en manos de su otro yo, desapareció en una nube humo que gracias a la neblina en el campo nunca se noto ni la aparición del clon y su salida de la arena.

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_**ahora"-**_ pensó Sasuke asiendo de nuevo mas sellos a gran velocidad.

"_**Doton: Doryuu Taiga"**_ (Elemento tierra: Río de tierra torrencial)- grito Sasuke golpeando con ambas manos el suelo.

La arena se convirtió el lodo al instante que hiso contacto con el elemento Suiton que anteriormente había usado Sasuke.

"_**Doton: Yomi no num" (Elemento tierra: Pantano de arena)- **_grito Sasuke al ver que su plan estaba funcionando

Dejando a kakashi sin un lugar estable para aterrizar quedo atrapado en el pantano, Sasuke vio como kakashi no podía salir tan fácil y aprovecho el momento saco su catana debajo de la túnica que llevaba.

"_**Kusanagi: Ku no Tachi" (Kusanagi: espada larga de los cielos)-**_ grito Sasuke con la catana en la mano.

Kakashi miro sorprendido la espada que le había pertenecido al gran domador de las serpientes _**"Orochimaru"**_ y que ahora poseía Sasuke en sus manos, todas sus preguntas giraban en como la había obtenido, pero no pudo pensar más al ver como la espada crecía a mucha velocidad con dirección a él.

El aun estando atrapado por el pantano que cada vez era más espeso y profundo no pudo huir del ataque siendo impactado en su hombro derecho_**.**_

"_**Es rápido"-**_ pensó Sasuke al notar que la imagen de kakashi se disolvió en lodo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke regreso a Kusanagi a la normalidad, justo cuando la tenia de nuevo en su estado normal kakashi apareció a un costado del peli negro con un kunai en dirección asía su cuello, cosa que Sasuke de inmediato lo bloqueo con su catana para tomar de nuevo distancia entre ellos.

"_**As avanzado mucho Sasuke, pero es hora de terminar"**_- dijo kakashi formando en su mano izquierda su más conocida técnica

"_**chidori"**_- pendo Sasuke deduciendo de inmediato que kakashi hablaba en serio.

Con una bufada de molestia por el significado de las palabras de kakashi comenzó a formar una técnica que le tomo un año completarla. Realizando varios sellos con ambas manos empezó a concentrar chakra en todo su cuerpo

"_**No quería llegar a usar este jutsu, pero como tú lo ha dicho, es momento de terminar" – **_dijo Sasuke en voz seria pero decido, observando cada momento a kakashi

Kakashi vio con mucho asombro lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, se preguntaba cómo era posible y solo había una explicación a esto.

"_**como te atreviste a copiar el jutsu de tu amigo Sasuke y más aun usarlo contra sus seres queridos"**_- dijo kakashi molesto por lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro.

" _**yo no he copiado ninguna técnica y mucho menos pienso lastimar con este poder a los seres queridos de naruto-sama, el mismo me enseño esta técnica junto con muchas otras para proteger a todos los seres que queridos por él y por mí, créalo o no yo también pienso usar este poder y sobre pasar sus límites para proteger a todos lo que no pude por mi estupidez, desde ahora mi único camino será el cuidar desde las sombras si es necesario a toda la gente en esta aldea, aun sin importar lo que hayamos sufrido en el pasado, konogakure es nuestro hogar, donde hemos crecido y que nuestros seres amados dieron sus vidas para protegerla, es por eso que nosotros no permitiremos que nadie ni nada manche el sacrificio hecho por ellos así que estoy dispuesto a dar la vida si es necesario por la seguridad de todos, ese es el mi camino ninja que me han encomendado y que siguiere asta mis últimos días"-**_ termino de decir Sasuke muy serio procurando no soltar unas lagrimas por el recuerdo de su hermano y su última voluntad.

"_**eso es cierto naruto"-**_ Tsunade pregunto volteando a ver a naruto por lo que había escuchado decir de Sasuke_**.**_

"_**es cierto, nuestro caminos ahora son el mismo y confió en la determinación de Sasuke, el cambio mucho cuando estuvimos en Sunagakure y no solo por mí, algo me dice que alguien lo influyo mucho para tomar el mejor camino**_"- dijo naruto con una sonrisa asía tsunade que aun se notaba preocupada.

"_**eso lo entiendo, pero el enseñarle tus técnicas no crees que eso demasiado"- **_dijo en un tono de reproche asía naruto.

"_**no veo por qué no lo aria, el me ha confiado muchas de sus técnicas y mucho se sus secretos, eso me ha demostrado su compromiso y su determinación asía su camino ninja y es por eso que le mostré solo lo que necesitaba, soy un ninja no un tonto para mostrarle todo" -**_dijo naruto con una pequeña risa para tranquilizar un poco a tsunade.

"_**aunque no me convence del todo, veo que as madurado mucho y confiare en tu criterio"-**_ pensó tsunade muy seria y con una mira muy firme.

Un silencio muy incomodo se izo presente en todos los espectadores ya que las palabras de Sasuke los habían dejadero fuera de lugar dándose cuanta todos de la forma de pensar y sentir del Uchiha.

Todo el silencio y los pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el sonido de una nueva técnica se estaba haciendo presente, era Sasuke que con una sola mano hiso los mismos sellos que kakashi y comenzó a formar su técnica Raiton "chidori". Kakashi no supo lo que intentaba hacer el Uchiha hasta que su sharingan enfoco como Sasuke acerco la técnica a su otra mano y esta se empezó a fusionarla soltando un ruido muy aturdido.

Kakashi simplemente no podía creerlo, las palabras del pelinegro eran sinceras y con su sharingan lo había confirmado, Sasuke hablaba con la verdad, por lo que decidió dar por terminada la prueba, que desde un principio era el comprobar si Sasuke había madurado y cambiado su estúpida obsesión por el auto poder.

Convencido por la actitud de Sasuke y por la técnica aterradora que estaba desarrollando, kakashi corrió con mucha velocidad en dirección a Sasuke aumentando la presión y fuerza en su ataque ya que sabía que si Sasuke terminaba de fusionar su técnica seria una derrota segura y tal vez unas semanas en el hospital.

"_**Chidori"**_ –grito el peli plateado acercándose muy rápido a Sasuke

"_**Kaminari no Rasengan"**_ – grito el pelinegro sorprendiendo a kakashi ya que era tarde para intentar entorpecer el fin del jutsu impactando ambas técnicas a gran velocidad.

Todos los ninjas espectadores de la pelea estaban impactados por la muestra de poder y habilidad de los luchadores, y mas era su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke usar una técnica que el mismo naruto le había enseñado,

El impactó fue estremecedor, hasta los presentes quedaron vislumbrados por la electricidad provocada de ambos ataques, la neblina se había ido del campo siendo sustituida por una gran cortina de humo, que poco a poco se iba disipando mostrando un campo completamente destruido, los muros y unos pocos árboles habían sobrevivido por lo gruesos que eran pero no así las rocas y suelo que están devastados.

Al notar las condiciones del estadio inmediatamente se pusieron alertas por la condición de los peleadores pero para su asombre ambos shinobis estaban aun de pie dándose la espalda uno al otro.

"_**Sasuke me alegra que naruto confié mucho en ti ,con nuestra pelea pude notar que has mejorado mucho, dominas muchos elementos que incluso yo no puedo y tus jutsus son mucho mejores que cuando te conocí, me siento orgulloso de que por fin hayas dejado atrás tu maldita obsesión y decidieras tomar el camino correcto, sea quien sea el creador de tal milagro me alegra que lo hiciera en ti, nunca es tarde redimirse y si lo es, no existe nada que no tenga remedio, esfuérzate mucho de ahora en adelante ya que ahora también puedo depositar mi confianza en ti, no me vuelvas a decepcionar"-**_ fue lo último que dijo kakashi muy feliz en sus palabras antes de caer precipitadamente al suelo inconsciente por el ataque que había recibido.

Sasuke algo lastimado corrió a gran velocidad para detener a kakashi antes de tocar el suelo. Cargándolo en sus hombros inmediatamente despareció en una nube de humo. Para aparecer al lado de tsunade en el palco de los Kages.

" _**gracias, Kakashi sen…sei"- **_dijo Sasuke con unas lagrimas en su rostro por las palabras de su ex sensey, limpiándose el rostro sin que nadie más que naruto lo notara desapareció de nuevo para regresar al estadio para su siguiente pelea

"_**De acuerdo, quien será el segundo en pelear"-**_ grito tsunade volteando de nuevo hacia el estadio

"_**Seré yo hokage sama"-**_ grito rock lee bajando de un salto desde las gradas.

"_**Sasuke quiero advertirte que no tendré piedad así que prepárate"-**_ dijo lee mirando a los ojos a Sasuke con un tono de voz muy serio.

"**no espero otra cosa de ti lee-san"-**dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Lee se quedo sorprendido por el chan en el comentario de Sasuke, y más por su sonrisa ya que no veía rastro de burla en ella sino una sincera, dejando a un lado todo, no dejo que su actitud lo sorprendiera.

"_**Pueden comenzar"-**_grito tsunade dando inicio a la segunda ronda

Sasuke sabía que para pelear con lee iba a necesitar estar lo más cómodo posible así que decidió quitarse la gabardina que llevaba, dejando apreciar una vestimenta poco conocida para la aldea de Konoja, esta a simple vista era muy cómoda. Sasuke tenía un pantalón largo bombacho color negro sujetado con unas vendas blancas en ambos tobillos permitiendo que el pantalón no callera hasta el suelo, su pierna derecha llevaba el símbolo bordado del zorro en color rojo y con unas vendas como cinturón del mismo color sujetando su cintura, combinado con una camiseta de rejillas(N/A: como las que cargaba Shikamaru en la academia ninja). Con un chaleco color negro desabotonado con el símbolo Uchiha en un pequeño bordado en la parte trasera del chaleco por la parte del cuello, el chaleco dejaba mostrar un cuerpo bien formado por su arduo entrenamiento, tenía en ambas manos unas muñequeras color negro con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en color plateado.

Sasuke arrojo la gabardina incinerándola en el aire con una simple mano y sin ningún sello, sorprendiendo un poco a lee, Sasuke saco de su bolso de armas una liga color negro para sujetar la larga cabellera negra que tenia, dejando mostrar parte de sus cabellos un color plateado que llevaba por detrás de su cuello, al estar ya más cómodo, se puso en posición de ataque mostrándole a lee que estaba listo.

Lee no esperaba tal cambio en la apariencia del Uchiha pero pudo notar que no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo ya que su cuerpo mostraba una gran condición.

"_**Sasuke- kun veo que no solo has cambiado tu forma de pensar, también mejoraste tu rendimiento físico"-**_ dijo lee con mucha curiosidad.

"_**Todo este tiempo he sufrido mucho en mis entrenamientos, ya que el taijutsu no era lo mío, kyubi sensey me adiestro para no tener puntos débiles y es por eso que tuve que entrenar día y noche"-**_ dijo Sasuke cortando su sonrisa.

Una sombra de terror se apodero de Sasuke al recordar muchas de las escenas de todo su entrenamiento, muchas de ellas el mismo busco la forma de bloquearlas para poder si quiera dormir unas cuantas horas por el inmenso terror. Una tras otra eran las escenas que pasaban en su mente provocando que Terminara sentado el selo tomando sus rodillas y enterrando su cabeza en sus piernas con una inmensa sombra oscura por su cuerpo y expidiendo un ambiente lúgubre para los que lo observaban, comenzó a murmurar cosas que nadie entendía pero que si impacto a casi todos en el lugar por la forma en la que Sasuke había terminado, simplemente nunca se lo hubieran imaginado.

"**aun no sé cómo diablos pude sobrevivir y ahora no hay una sola noche que pase sin tener pesadillas, kyubi sensey es muy rudo"**- pensó Sasuke sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su espina dorsal meciéndose en sus mismas piernas.

Sasuke salió de sus recuerdos al percibir como lo miraban los que estaban a su alrededor; se puso de pie casi de inmediato con una cara avergonzada por lo que había echo.

"_**creo que mínimo podre darte una pelea entretenía"**_ – fue lo último que le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa algo fingida ya que los recuerdos aun lo perturbaban mucho.

"_**creo que Kurama fue muy rudo en su entrenamiento y que Sasuke aun no lo supera"-**_ pensó naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en su frente mirando la postura de su amigo.

"_**estoy de acuerdo contigo Sasuke kun nada se obtiene sin sacrificio, ahora si me sentiré orgulloso al pelar con todo mi poder así que prepárate, porque no sabrás que te golpeo"-**_ dijo lee sonriendo, pero por dentro contenía con todas sus fuerzas el no soltar una carcajada por la forma en la que Sasuke estaba hace unos momentos.

Lee comenzó a quitarse los pesos que llevaba en ambas piernas y las muñequeras que se le asemejaban a las que llevaba Sasuke solo que estas eran color naranja.

Al caer las muñequeras y los pesos de las piernas dejaron un enorme hueco en el suelo y un pequeño sismo se sintió en todo el estadio por el peso de las mismas, sacando una gota de sudor al más puro estilo del anime a todos los presentes.

"_**De acuerdo Sasuke es momento de comenzar"-**_ dijo lee poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Ambos shinobis desaparecieron de la vista de todos los presentes, a excepción de dos personas que miraban muy entretenidos como cada uno de ellos estaba corriendo en círculos para estudiarse un poco en su forma de combatir.

Lee fue el primero en atacar, usando un árbol como apoyo para tomar impulso lee tomo mucha velocidad en dirección a Sasuke proyectándole una tremenda patada en el rostro que fue detenida por el antebrazo del pelinegro, lee no perdió el tiempo al ver que su ataque no funciono, aprovecho la distancia y la posición de ambos para golpearlo con el puño dándole en una ocasión en el abdomen a Sasuke quien al sentir el golpe de inmediato le dio una patada en el mismo lugar para mandarlo lejos de él.

Sasuke sintió su brazo algo entumido por el ataque que recibió al comenzar la pelea y lee sintió su puño arder por el golpe que le propino, ambos pensaron en sincronía, _**"esto será muy bueno".**_

Desapareciendo de nuevo en la arena, solo se podían escuchar los golpes que se propinaban uno al otro, dejando casi mudos a los espectadores por la muestra del poder de ambos shinobis, la partes del estadio se empezaron a desmoronar, los pocos árboles se destrozaban, muros se cuarteaban y el suelo de partía, era una pelea muy buena pero sin duda muy ruda por parte de ambos.

Pasaron unos minutos y de nuevo aparecieron a la vista de todos. Lee mostraba unos moretones en su rostro mientras que Sasuke solo se veía cansado.

"_**no recuerdo haberme entretenido tanto en una pelea y menos disfrutarla mucho, aunque contigo eso no es de sorprenderme, tu pelea con kakashi me demostró que tu llama de la juventud no se a extinguido y que muestra que puede arder quemando todo a su paso"-**_ dijo lee con unas llamas en sus pupilas y con una enorme sonrisa.

"_**si tu lo dices"**_ dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa por los ojos de su contrincante.

"_**bueno Sasuke- kun aunque me estoy divirtiendo mucho, esto tiene que terminar"-**_ dijo lee cambiando su tono de voz a una muy seria.

Abriendo un poco sus piernas y flexionar un poco sus rodillas, lee junto sus brazos e inclino su cuerpo para comenzar a concentrar energía por todo su cuerpo.

"_**Hachimon Tonkō: Tomon kai"**_ (puertas internas: puerta de clausura abierta) – grito lee para ser envuelto en una enorme cantidad de chakra y cambiando su color de piel a una rojo vibrante con venas resaltando su frente.

Sasuke supo a lo que lee se refería con _**"acabar esto"**_ y de inmediato comenzó a concentrar energía en sus piernas y brazos para lo que llegara.

Lee desapareció de la vista de todos, con la seguridad de sorprender a Sasuke y así poderlo derrotar lo más rápido posible ya que sabía que en ese estado era muy peligroso el estar mucho tiempo luchando, era un jutsu que incluso gay- sensey le había prohibido por llamarlo "navaja de dos filos" ya que no solo lastimaba a su rival si no que también lo dejaba seria mente lastimado.

Después de unos segundos lee apareció justo en frente de Sasuke con su puño en dirección a su rostro, pero para su enorme sorpresa Sasuke detuvo su golpe con su mano desnuda, pasando una enorme ventisca atreves del peli negro, causada por la velocidad del ataque de lee.

Sasuke apretó el puño que tenia cautivo en su mano sacando a lee de su asombro solo para ser estrellado sin piedad alguna contra el suelo en dos ocasiones provocándole a lee un enorme daño en todo su cuerpo, dejando sorprendidos a todos incluso a tsunade, quien sabía que alguien con el Hachimon activo era casi imposible asarles frente, tanto por la velocidad como por la fuerza que les brindaba el jutsu.

Lee salía de su ataque sorpresa muy adolorido por el impacto, pero apenas pudo levantar su mirada para toparse a Sasuke que estaba justo en frente de él.

"_**no es posible, cuando es que…"-**_ pensó lee al notar la llegada del peli negro que aun con su técnica activada le fue imposible percibir cuando había llegado el Uchiha.

Lee no pudo pensar en otra cosa ya que sintió el puño de Sasuke en su rostro lanzándolo hasta el muro del estadio muy violentamente provocando un enorme hueco.

Lee de inmediato se puso de pie para no ser sorprendido de nuevo por Sasuke pero para su asombro el peli negro estaba a una distancia lejana esperando a que se reincorporara.

"_**lee- san, lamento decirte que no me impresiona tu fuerza, ni velocidad y no es para deprimirte, es solo que existe un ser que me mostro el verdadero terror"**_ – dijo Sasuke muy serio con una mirada perdida en el suelo ocultando su rostro con la sombra de su pelo.

"_**entiendo, pero ahora si te sorprenderé"**_- dijo lee concentrando más poder en su cuerpo.

En ese momento las heridas de lee empezaron a sanar dejando salir de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de humo por todas las extremidades de su cuerpo.

"Hachimon Tonkō: kioumon kai" (puertas internas: Puerta del Miedo abierta)- grito lee sorprendiendo a todos por lo desesperado de su decisión.

Sasuke supuso de inmediato lo que lee estaba tratando de hacer, no solo estaba intentando abrir la séptima puerta si no que sus ojos revelaba la intención de llegar a la puerta de la vida(N/A: esta sería la octava y última puerta) aun a costa de lo que eso significaba, esa puerta no solo le proporcionaba una gran fuerza y velocidad, sino que también significaba pagar un gran costo por usarlas.

Con eso en mente Sasuke solo bufo molesto ya que no quería mostrar más de lo que no debía en sus combates, pero ya que la situación lo ameritaba no le quedo más que utilizar un jutsu prohibido de su clan, doblando un poco sus rodillas e inclinando un poco su cuerpo, Sasuke desapareció dejando un profundo hueco en el suelo junto con un fulgor azul.

lee estaba tomando trabajo contener la enorme energía en su cuerpo ya que el abrir la séptima puerta le estaba brindando una fuerza de la que no estaba acostumbrado y mas sin sus pesos como limitador era algo que simplemente le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Lee confiado por haber contenido un poco la fuerza de la séptima puerta, levanto su mira solo para ver que no estaba su oponente.

"_**Okaruto geijutsu: Seishin-tekina"**_ (arte oculto: colapso mental) –grito Sasuke sorprendiendo a lee apareciendo a sus espaldas.

Sasuke sostuvo con mucha simpleza pero con exacta precisión las sienes del cejas de azotador dejándolo dudoso por lo que haría el peli negro; Lee simplemente no podía moverse por la interrupción de su concentración y estando a merced de Sasuke, el pelinegro separo con suavidad las manos de las sienes de lee dejando escapar un fulgor azul oscuro asemejando una llamas saliendo de sus manos.

Rock lee sentía que todo su entorno cambiaba de color y de inmediato empezó a sentir un inmenso dolor en su cabeza que le estaba consumiendo toda cordura haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo, pensando en que es lo que había hecho el peli negro.

"_**no te molestes, lo que agás será inútil, ya que lo que use contigo solo te lo complicaría mas"-**_ dijo Sasuke muy serio mirando como lee intentaba levantarse de su lugar.

Lee nunca se imagino lo difícil que le hubiera sido el simple hecho de intentar levantarse, quería mover sus piernas pero eran sus manos las que reaccionaba, al mover sus dedos eran su boca la que se habría y serraba.

"_**n…no… dejare… que…est…"**_- fue lo poco que pudo articular lee en su mente que estaba hecha un caos total.

Lee quiso concentrar chakra en sus piernas para poder siquiera ponerse de pie, pero noto que su fuerza se estaba disipando y para su sorpresa las puertas que con mucho trabajo le costó abrir se estaba serrando en contra de su voluntad.

"_**Lo que te hice no es grave pero tardaras unos días en recuperarte, solo descansa y no te hagas mas daño"-**_ dijo Sasuke acercándose a un costado de lee.

Lee escucho las palabras de Sasuke y se sintió aliviado al saber que no le hiso nada grave, solo se sentía deprimido por no haber podido luchar con él un poco mas y mostrarle la fuerza de su entrenamiento.

Lee termino quedando inconsciente y Sasuke al notar que lee caía al suelo lo detuvo con su antebrazo y lo levanto para apoyarlo en su hombro.

"_**Lamento el haber usado esta técnica hermano, pero no quiero que de nuevo por mi culpa ellos se hieran a sí mismo para superarme"-**_ pensó Sasuke con mucho resentimiento hacia el mismo, recordando en su mente la imagen de su hermano fallecido.

Sasuke camino con lee apoyado en sus hombros hacia la puerta del estadio, pero justo antes de llegar, noto un aura muy aterradora se acercaba, era un aura que le provoco mucha melancolía e incluso le mucha tristeza.

Sasuke dejo inmediatamente a lee en la puerta y de un gran salto llego al centro de la arena.

Todos incluso tsunade vieron una sombra atravesar el umbral del estadio dejando apreciar el aura de ira que poseía dicha sombra. Una vez que la sombra atravesó la puerta vieron que era una chica de cabellera rosada quien había llegado a la arena.

"_**sakura"-**_ dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada por vergüenza al no poder verla a los ojos

"_**no te atrevas si quiera a mencionar mi nombre, yo seré la siguiente en pelear y si no te cuidas, seré la ultima"-**_ dijo sakura con una voz tan fría que el mismo Sasuke no pudo articular palabra alguna.

"_**que aras si esto se sale de control naruto"-**_ dijo tsunade en tono bajo solo para que el rubio la pudiera escuchar.

"_**no tendré que hacer nada, Sasuke se ha preparado estos años para esta pelea, pero te puedo asegurar que no es a la muerte a la que le teme"**_- dijo naruto en tono muy cortado

"_**Eso espero"**_ – termino de decir la rubia para comenzar a ver el encuentro.

"_**que comience el próximo encuentro"-**_ grito tsunade a los chicos en la arena.

Sakura miraba muy fijamente a Sasuke, ella tenía mucho sentimientos encontrados al ver de nuevo a su ex compañero y al ver la forma en la que había cambiado, definitivamente no era el Sasuke de hace tiempo, simplemente era otro y con las batallas que había presenciado lo pudo confirmar, no solamente había madurado sino que también se había vuelto más fuerte y con las técnicas que le había enseñado naruto, supo de inmediato que no sería sencillo el ganar la batalla.

"_**Sasuke tómalo como quieras pero no me convences del todo con tus palabras, se que naruto y los demás pueden darte una oportunidad para tener de nuevo su confianza, pero debes entender que para mí no es tan sencillo; no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo, y a los que he hecho sufrir por mi estúpida obsesión contigo"-**_ dijo sakura con una voz cortada por sus sentimientos a flor de piel volteando al palco de los Kages para ver a los ojos a naruto.

"_**cada noche de llanto desde que te marchaste, los días de soledad sin intención de seguir mi vida fueron muy duros, pero gracias a la persona más especial de mi vida, he logrado salir de esa maldita depresión y cambiarla por el objetivo de ser la mejor de todas y de vivir mi vida al máximo, ahora gracias a lo que he vivido con él, sé que puedo abrir de nuevo mi corazón, aunque no sea correspondida , el amor que le tengo es más fuerte que no me importa seguirlo desde la sombras y hacerlo feliz con la persona que él elija, después de todo el mismo me enseño a no guardad resentimientos con nadie"-**_ dijo sakura cambiando su rostro de tristeza por uno de alegría al recordar la imagen de la persona que había logrado el milagro.

"_**ahora Sasuke, no me queda más que decirte que no te guardo rencor sino una profunda lastima por el camino que habías elegido, pero… si quieres cambiar tendrías que demostrarme con tus acciones que realmente puedo confiar en ti"-**_ fue lo último que dijo sakura para voltear de nuevo hacia el Uchiha.

Sasuke sentía su alma devastada por las palabras de la haruno, él siempre fue sincero con sus sentimientos, él no quería a sakura y que por sus malditas acciones ella siempre pensó que él la veía como un estorbo y como una molestia.

"_**haruno- san, no hay palabras que expresen lo arrepentido que estoy hacia ti, lo que es más, no hay vida suficiente para enmendar lo que he hecho y demostrártelo, pero al menos te podre demostrar que nunca más dejare que ni tú, ni nadie tenga que cargar de nuevo mis errores, la única persona que merecía sufrir y vivir en la soledad… soy yo"-**_ dijo Sasuke con una mirada que no demostraba vida, y con unas enormes sombras por debajo de sus ojos que significaban mucho dolor en el alma.

"_**nunca mas sufrirás por mi culpa y te lo demostrare, veras que mis palabras son sinceras que desde ahora seré quien proteja los que tanto amas"**_- grito Sasuke con mucha sinceridad en sus palabras.

Sakura simplemente sonrió, sentía que Sasuke hablaba en serio y lo que es más, sabía a lo que se refería con la persona a la que amaba.

"_**si en verdad quieres la oportunidad, te la daré, pero déjame advertirte que la sakura que tu conocías, ya hace mucho tiempo que ha muerto y gracias a todos mis amigos y maestros, ha nacido en una nueva kunoichi"-**_ dijo sakura con un tono alegre y con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Sasuke concentro la energía que le quedaba ya que después de todo sus peleas pasadas le estaban cobrando factura dejándolo agotado física y mentalmente

Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, estaban más que convencidos en demostrar a trabes de sus puños que sus palabras eran sinceras dejando en sus mentes el único objetivo de toda su pelea _**"aquí terminara todo"**_

Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron de la vista de todos, sorprendiendo por sobremanera a naruto por la velocidad de sakura que era mayor a la de lee, tenia tiempo que no savia de ella, por su entrenamiento en Sunagakure apenas y si le quedaba tiempo para él, pero que con las cartas que le enviaba tsunade savia que ella entrenaba todos los días y que ahora el estaba presenciando los resultados de sus entrenamiento.

"_**sakura cada día me sorprende mas, y la verdad me duele que tengas ya a alguien en tu vida, espero que él te sepa valorar"-**_ dijo naruto bajando su mirada al suelo deprimido por lo que había escuchado decir a la haruno.

"_**tonto"-**_ fue lo único que dijo tsunade divertida por la forma en la que naruto reacciono y mas porque ella sabía a quién se refería sakura.

Los impactos por los golpes demoledores no se hicieron esperar, sin duda alguna eran unos ataques muy violentos que dejan mucho eco en todo el estadio, los espectadores miraban con terror los puros impactos ya que por la velocidad de ambos no podían visualizar el cuerpo de quien los dirigía.

Cuando por fin los golpes cedieron ambos estaban frente a frente agitados por la velocidad que llevaban y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros empezaron hacer sellos para seguir con la pelea.

"_**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" (Elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego)- **_grito Sasuke lanzando de su boca una enorme cantidad de fuego que pronto tomo forma de un dragón, demostrándole a sakura que él iba en serio con sus ataques.

"_**esto te sorprenderá"-**_ pensó sakura haciendo una cantidad de sellos complicados a gran velocidad.

"_**Katon: Shōjun futago no tatsumaki" (Elemento fuego: tornados gemelos ascendentes)-**_ grito sakura juntando con velocidad sus palmas para aplaudir lanzando una pequeña brisa de fuego que pronto se había convertido en un poderoso tornado.

El ataque de la haruno simplemente era mucho más potente que el de Sasuke, devorando como si nada al dragón que venía con velocidad a ella, dejando al final del ataque al tornado intacto frente a sakura. Sasuke simplemente no podía creerlo su técnica en si era fuerte y fue consumida por una ridícula facilidad por el ataque de sakura.

"_**que pasa, sorprendido, y eso que no lo has visto todo, recuerdas el nombre de mi jutsu"-**_ dijo sakura con una expresión perversa demostrando una sonrisa depredadora.

Justo cuando Sakura termino de hablar, Sasuke miro a lo que ella se refería, el tornado empezó a soltar unas corrientes de fuego a su costado provocando un tornado de la misma intensidad que el anterior, ambos tornados danzaban casi a sincronía cuando empezaron su marcha así el pelinegro con mucha velocidad.

"_**no puede ser, como alguien puede tener ese dominio con el fuego a tal voluntad"**_- pensó Sasuke con unos ojos que se salían de su órbita al estar presenciando a una persona que con sus simples manos manejaba a los tornados.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo muy cerca de las llamas abrasadoras inmediatamente salto para esquivar al primero, pero no espero mucho ya que el otro se aproximo a él con severas intenciones de absorberlo a su interior.

"_**ya lo notaste Sasuke, puedo manipular la dirección de ambos tornados, dime… que aras"-**_ grito sakura a un Uchiha que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no ser devorado por su técnica.

Sasuke a duras penas salto tomando distancia de los tornados y sakura,

"_**Suiton: Suishouha" (Elemento agua: Impacto acuático)-**_ grito Sasuke pensando rápidamente en algo para no ser derrotado por su falta de chakra.

Sakura miro como del suelo donde estaba Sasuke salía una ola de dimensiones considerables que iba en dirección hacia ella.

"_**ya sé que planeas"**_- pensó sakura con una sonrisa baja para no ser vista por Sasuke.

Como Sasuke lo había planeado, los dos tornados fueron consumidos por el ataque acuático dejando la neblina como en su primer encuentro, se dispuso a seguir con su plan pero para su sorpresa fue sakura la que le había sorprendido apareciendo a sus espaldas, sin defensa alguna recibió un mega puñetazo cortesía de la haruno.

"_**maldición, como sabias"-**_ dijo Sasuke recibiendo el puño de sakura con su mano desnuda.

"_**Somos ninjas y recuerda que una vez que vemos las técnicas del otro ya no fusionan"-**_ dijo sakura sonriendo por la expresión de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió por la respuesta de la haruno.

"_**eso es cierto, pero…"-**_ dijo el Uchiha apretando el puño de sakura para impactarla justo como lo había echo con lee.

Cuando sakura toco por primera vez el suelo desapareció en una nube de humo.

"_**tshhhh… un Kage Bunshin"-**_ murmuro el pelinegro por la nueva sorpresa.

Sasuke de nuevo salto para refugiarse cerca de un muro del estadio e intento visualizar a sakura, pero lamentablemente no pudo ya que su plan ahora se volvió en su contra, la neblina que había provocado se lo estaba complicando.

"_**no queda otra"-**_ pensó Sasuke

"_**sharingan"-**_ grito Sasuke mostrando el legado de su sangre.

Cuando Sasuke enfoco un poco su mirada a la arena era muy tarde ya que sakura estaba a su costado derecho con kunai en su cuello.

"_**me alagas Sasuke, por fin te dignaste en usar tu sharingan"-**_ dijo sakura con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"_**como te lo había dicho, pienso darlo todo en el combate y te convenzas que hablo en serio, aun si eso significa quedarme sin chakra y que me des el golpe de gracias, que así sea…"-**_ dijo Sasuke impactando con su Kusanagi el kunai de la haruno.

Sasuke tomo distancia de Sakura y se preparo para su pelea, pero fue detenido por la misma haruno.

"_**nuestra pelea nunca terminara, eso lo supe desde un principio, pero me quedo convencida que as mejorado y que tus palabras las respaldan tus actos, por ahora no importa quién gane o pierda solo da lo mejor que tengas, porque esto se decidirá en un solo golpe"-**_ dijo sakura muy seria.

Sakura empezó a mostrar más de su entrenamiento y de lo que avía madurado con lo último que le dijo a Sasuke, acumulando una abrumadora cantidad de chakra en sus manos empezó a hacer varios sellos que nadie quien la conociera los había visto antes.

Sasuke no se quedo atrás y con lo último que le había dicho a sakura, decidió darlo todo o nada realizando la misma técnica que termino su encuentro con kakashi.

Siendo Sasuke el primero en terminar su técnica corrió con mucha velocidad asía sakura quien solamente se encontraba parada con sus ojos serrados y sus brazos abiertos.

"_**Kaminari no Rasengan"-**_ grito Sasuke con una mirada muy asertiva a una sakura quien no se movía.

Apenas Sasuke pudo acercarse a escaso metros de sakura cuando sintió un frio estremecedor en todo su cuerpo, su entorno se había oscurecido por alguna razón, cuando al ver como sakura abrió sus ojos con un fulgor rosa en sus pupilas.

"_**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" (Vibrante disposición de mil flores de cerezo)-**_ dijo sakura con una voz muy profunda para ser envuelta por miles de pétalos de cerezo, combinando la oscuridad en su entorno por un fulgor rosa oscuro que resplandecía con mucha intensidad, controlando a voluntad los pétalos de cerezo marca indiscutible del clan haruno, levanto sus brazos para que estos fueran de inmediato contra Sasuke.

Sasuke fue detenido en seco por una avalancha de pétalos que lo había atrapado por la poca distancia entre ellos, su técnica había desaparecido y ahora el sentía como su cuerpo era cortado miles de veces por cientos de cuchillas.

"_**esperaste hasta que estuviese cerca, me sorprendes mucho haruno"-**_ dijo Sasuke en un sollozo por haber sido tan tonto e ir directo su técnica que le consumió su cuerpo entero por los pétalos.

Cuando sakura vio que los pétalos cubrieron a Sasuke cerró sus brazos para deshacer su técnica y ver como Sasuke caía de poca altura pesadamente al suelo completamente herido, con su sharingan aun activo.

"_**esto es algo que inclusive tu sharingan no puede seguir tan fácil, es una técnica que aprendí de mi clan y que ahora yo la he perfeccionado"-**_ dijo sakura muy cerca del peli negro.

Sakura al acercarse a Sasuke escucho algo solo en sus sueños hubiera imaginado, _**Sasuke estaba llorando…**_

"_**sakura… perdona el que no pueda ganar, quise darte mi mejor pelea pero lamentablemente falle, perdóname quería demostrar que…"**_- no puedo terminar de hablar

"_**Sasuke ya lo hiciste, recuerda que no importaba quien ganara o perdiera, me demostraste que tu palabra aun vale y que tus acciones son sinceras, el camino que tienes por delante será difícil pero al menos… no solo tendrás naruto a tu lado, ahora nos tendrás a los demás"**_- dijo sakura mostrándole también unas lagrimas a Sasuke.

Sasuke rompió en llanto por la pena y dolor dejando ir por fin su carga por el daño que les había hecho a todos, por fin sakura le había permitido redimirse y los demás lo aceptaron de nuevo.

Cuando Sasuke se pudo calmar un poco, sakura lo levanto del brazo y le dio su hombro como apoyo para mantenerse de pie.

Justo cuando iban a dar el primer paso, se escucharon aplausos en el estadio, eran sus compañeros los que miraron la escena con mucho sentimiento, ellos sabían que los dos no tuvieron una buena historia y que ahora con lo que habían vivido por fin ambos pueden estar en paz.

Naruto fue el primero en bajar junto con tsunade y los demás.

"_**sakura- chan, no sabe lo feliz que soy al ver que por fin dejaste ir ese peso de tus hombros"**_ – dijo naruto con unas lagrimas en sus ojos pero con una enorme sonrisa.

"_**na…na…ru…ru...to"**_-dijo sakura al ver de nuevo al peli rubio acercarse a ella.

"_**no te preocupes sakura- chan, yo me encargare de él"-**_ dijo naruto tomando el hombro de su adolorido compañero.

Cuando naruto toco el hombro de Sasuke sintió la mano de sakura entre las de él, provocando que sakura se sonrojara en extremo soltando a Sasuke sin previo aviso donde sin escala alguna cayó al piso para terminar de dejarlo inconsciente.

"_**lo siento Sasuke"-**_ grito sakura apenada por lo que había hecho

"_**No te preocupes Sasuke puede resistir eso y más"-**_ dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa a sakura para que no se preocupara

"_**Bueno por ahora creo que es mejor llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería, pero no sin antes darle su premio a sakura"-**_ dijo tsunade con un tono perverso.

"_**a que premio te refieres Tsunade-baa-chan"-**_ dijo un naruto nervioso por la sonrisa de la sannin

"_**muy sencillo, ahora le debes una cita a sakura"-**_ dijo tsunade con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"_**!QUEEEEEE…!"-**_ todos los presentes gritaron con mucho asombro

"_**co…co…como cre…crees eso, no llevaría a Sakura-chan a una cita por la fuerza"-**_ dijo naruto muy rojo por el comentario de tsunade.

"_**no creo que sakura se niegue o si…"-**_ dijo tsunade volteando a ver a la peli rosa

"_**bu… bu… bueno s…si naruto quiere"-**_ dijo sakura ocultando su rostro con sus manos para que nadie viera que su rostro, que en ese momento parecía semáforo en stop.

De pronto tsunade sintió una mirada asesina, cuando se fijo a de quien se trataba se dio cuenta que era Hinata quien la miraba con unos ojos completamente rojos y un aura endemoniado.

"_**bueno está decidido, mañana será el día de su cita, por ahora los demás pueden irse"-**_ dijo tsunade con una gota de sudor en su frente por el temor que le dio el ver a una Hinata así.

Cada uno de los presentes pasó por el lado del Uchiha quien se había ganado un lugar de nuevo entre ellos, y más una Hinata que no dejaba de mirar a tsunade con unas severas intenciones de asesinato.

Cuando casi todos habían salido, naruto sin sello alguno hiso aparecer varios clones de sombras.

"_**chicos lleven a lee y a kakashi a la enfermería por favor"-**_ dijo naruto quien tenía a Sasuke ahora en sus hombros.

"_**que harás con Sasuke"-**_ pregunto tsunade

"_**ahora nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos que Sasuke ha vuelto, te imaginas si lo llevara al hospital"**_- dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa al imaginarlo.

"_**es cierto, pero si lo lleva la hokage no debe de haber problemas"-**_ dijo tsunade colocando sus manos en cruz y haciendo aparecer a un clon de sombras.

"_**lleva a Sasuke al hospital y si hay problemas solo diles que lo ordeno yo y que si aun así se niegan se las verán conmigo"**_- dijo tsunade en un tono muy serio.

El clon de tsunade tomo a Sasuke de los hombres de naruto y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

" _**Tsuna…"-**_ fue lo único que puedo decir el pelirrubio ya que tsunade lo interrumpió

Tsunade había abrasado a naruto con mucha fuerza y diciéndole al oído que lo había extrañado mucho soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

Simplemente la hokage no puede mostrar su lado sensible a los aldeanos y menos a sus guerreros por lo que aprovecho que estaban solos para poder recibirlo como se merecía.

"_**yo también te extrañe mucho tsunade"-**_ dijo naruto correspondiendo el abraso y perdiéndole el respeto llamándola por su nombre.

Tsunade noto esa falta de _**"sama"**_ en su nombre y se separo un poco de naruto un poco sonrojada.

"_**naruto tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y ahora que estas aquí me las contestaras todas"-**_ dijo tsunade en un tono como de puchero hacia naruto.

"_**está bien tsunade, pero dime porque esas muecas tuyas"-**_ dijo naruto sonriendo por la cara de tsunade

"_**muy sencillo, como todos ya se divirtieron con tu compañero"-**_ dijo tsunade con una sonrisa

Naruto ya veía venir lo que tsunade quería

"_**quiero una pelea uno a uno contigo naruto, y el ganador será el esclavo personal del vencedor"-**_ dijo tsunade tomando la posición de una niña caprichosa.

"_**!QUE…!"-**_ dijo naruto abriendo su quijada hasta tocar el suelo

"_**pero como se te ocurre además, nuestros poderes son muy distintos"-**_ dijo naruto poniendo un poco de énfasis en sus poderes para que tsunade cambiara de opinión

"_**eso lo sé, pero estas insinuando que la legendaria sennin no puede hacerte frente"-**_ dijo tsunade con una vena en la frente y con una vos que provocaba terror

"_**no es eso, es solo que…"-**_ naruto ya no savia que decir, el mismo se había echado la soga al cuello.

"_**es solo que…"**_ – pregunto tsunade fusilando al rubio con su mirada

"_**está bien, pero quiero advertirte que no me contendré, no pienso ser tu esclavo personal"-**_ dijo naruto resignándose

"_**eso lo sé pero solo quiero decirte una cosa"-**_ dijo tsunade con una voz perversa

"_**a que te refieres"-**_ dijo naruto muy nervioso

"_**tengo algo preparado para ti"**_

Fue lo último que dijo tsunade tomando al rubio por la gabardina desapareciendo de la arena en un enorme remolino de fuego.

_**Fin del segundo capítulo.**_

Que les pareció el capitulo, ¿bueno? ¿Malo?

El tercer capítulo está lleno de sorpresas y no solo me enfocare en Sasuke (como lo he hecho en estos capítulos ¬¬) sino que ahora sabrán mas de las problemáticas relaciones de naruto y de sus descubrimientos en Suna.

Abra sorpresas incluso para las sorpresas jajajaja… no se lo pierdan. En cuanto al harem solo dos personas me han dado su opinión y si no hay mas opciones tendré que hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad. _**"porfaaaaavvvvooooorrrrrrr… opinen, salven el futuro harem de naruto XD"**_

**CuartoEspada: **Yo solo digo que no metas a Hinata… pero que conste que no me cae mal (cruzando los dedos)

**Apo: **seee, claro…

**CuartoEspada: **ok, ok, ok, nomas no metas Yaoi man, aun estoy traumado por lo que leí en tu primer borrador…

**Apo: **hey, ya dije que lo siento y que mi hermana me influencio…

**CuartoEspada:** seee, claro… y yo no soy fanático de Ulquiorra vdd…

Por ahora es todo de mi parte, hasta el próximo capítulo. See ya!


	3. Amor y… COMPROMISO…!

_**Hola gente de FanFiction, yo de nuevo, lamento la demora en el capitulo tres y es que no hay pretextos solo que no se me da mucho lo romántico jajajaja… **_

_**Quiero agradecer a los que han seguido mi historia y me han puesto en autor favorito e historia, para ser mi primer fic me motiva mucho que les gusta mi historia, daré lo mejor para que tengan una historia interesante y muy divertida. También quiero agradecer a los que me han mandado sus reviews y me han dado sus opiniones en cuanto al harem y créanme que los tomare muy en cuenta.**_

_**Bueno para no hacer más tedioso el intro les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo... no olviden dejar sus reviews XD**_

_Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tengo alucinaciones guajiras de los personajes… XD_ Capitulo 3: "Amor y… COMPROMISO…!"

Naruto, sintió como tsunade le había tomado del saco que llevaba con mucha fuerza, todo fue tan repentino que ni tiempo de pensar en protegerse le dio y solo serró sus ojos para sentir un poco de calor por su rostro que pronto cambio por una brisa muy refrescante recorrer sus mejillas, naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba en un lugar hermoso, era una cascada con un bosque frondoso a sus alrededores, naruto inmediatamente recordó el lugar en el que se encontraban y es que aunque han pasado mucho años, ese lugar era sin duda un bello recuerdo, el se había encontrado ya hace mucho tiempo una silueta de una mujer que lo había cautivado, y no solo porque estaba desnuda sino porque era una mujer completamente hermosa y aunque solo vio la sombra, el simplemente guardo la imagen en su memoria como un tesoro que llevaría para toda su vida.

Cuando naruto salió un poco de sus recuerdos, inmediatamente le llego a la mente el cómo había llegado a ese lugar tan apartado de la aldea.

"_**el pergamino que te di con la técnica del kyubi te ha servido mucho y por lo que veo lo has dominado, aunque solo te diré que no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer y es que es una técnica muy peligrosa que hasta para mí se me tiene prohibí…"-**_dijo naruto muy serio sin terminar su frase hasta que tsunade lo interrumpió.

"_**eso lo sé naruto, y te prometo que seré cuidadosa, recuerda que soy lo suficientemente madura como para poder saber los riesgos de tu técnica…"-**_ dijo tsunade a un naruto que solo se dio una sonrisa.

"_**de acuerdo, confió mucho en ti tsunade, aunque… dime que es lo que hacemos aquí"-**_ dijo naruto regresando su mirada al lugar en donde se encontraban.

"_**que fácil olvidas las cosas, aquí lucharemos sin estorbos y sin que nadie nos moleste, no sé mucho de lo fuerte que te hallas vuelto, pero quiero al menos pelear sin temor a lastimar a alguien y así hacer de esto una pelea… interesante"**_- dijo tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_**tenlo por seguro, aunque déjame advertirte que no me contendré y esto terminara rápido…"-**_ dijo naruto muy confiado de sí mismo.

Naruto y tsunade no perdieron más su tiempo y flexionando un poco sus piernas dieron un salto al frente, siendo naruto el primero en llegar al frente de tsunade lanzo una patada que la sannin pudo esquivar.

Tsunade no dejo pasar la oportunidad y viendo a un naruto con la defensa algo baja por su ataque fallido, tomo con sus manos el suelo y le lanzo una patada con impulso para dañarlo, pero siendo los dos muy avilés simplemente naruto tomo su pie y lo uso para alejarse de su vista.

Cuando ambos estaban de nuevo a una distancia corta solo se vieron a los ojos para darse una sonrisa que se estaba asiendo costumbre entre ellos, ambos tomaron de nuevo impulso desapareciendo en esta ocasión, ambos eran espantosamente brutales.

Los golpes eran más aterradores que los de sakura y Sasuke, ya que con cada arremetida de sus puños y patadas los vientos se estremecían y la cascada temblaba al ritmo del combate, los arboles no dejaban de agitarse por la golpes fallidos provocando ráfagas de viento que se sentían como si fueran jutsus de Fuuton muy poderosos.

Cuando los golpes empezaron a ceder, ambos aun no estaba satisfecho y comenzaron a atacar con golpes de taijutsu más lentos pero que en si eran más potentes, ambos se sorprendieron al toparse con fuerzas similares, tsunade era reconocida por su aterradora fuerza y naruto se había echo fama por su velocidad, ahora ambos mostraban una buena batalla de la que se estaba divirtiendo, conforme mas pasaba el tiempo dejo de ser una pelea y se convirtió en un vals muy aterrador por la fuerza que ambos estaban inyectando en sus golpes.

Con cada patada y con cada puñetazo ambos se sentían muy emocionados, contentos y por alguna razón excitados.

Los segundos se habían hecho minutos y los minutos horas, y cuando las fuerzas de tsunade empezaron a menguar ella savia que no podía seguir asiéndole frente con ataques físicos y empezó a desarrollas su _**"plan b"**_.

Naruto estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que tsunade, la única diferencia era que a naruto no le dañaban mucho los golpes pero le adormecían mucho y le impedían moverse a mucha voluntad.

"_**quisiera seguir todo el día, pero esto tiene que terminar…"-**_ dijo naruto con una voz siniestra, viendo a tsunade con unos ojos rojos.

"_**estoy de acuerdo…"**_ dijo tsunade preocupada por la reacción de naruto.

Naruto se quito la gabardina que llevaba dejando apreciar un solo pantalón holgado color negro muy similar al de Sasuke solo que naruto no llevaba la camisa de rejillas y menos un chaleco, el simplemente no llevaba nada que cubriera su cuerpo, solamente unas vendas en sus muñecas y unas muñequeras color anaranjadas que mostraban el símbolo Uzumaki, naruto dejo caer la gabardina justo en su sombra que de inmediato empezó a ser devorada por la misma hasta que no quedo rastro de esta.

Tsunade se quedo impactada por dos cosas, una era la forma en la que su gabardina fue devorada por su sombra, y la otra era el cuerpo de naruto , estaba muy bien desarrollado, mostrando unos músculos que no eran excesivos pero si muy bien desarrollados, que le daban a naruto un poco mas de masa corporal explicando un poco mas su estatura actual, se notaba el trabajo arduo de sus bíceps y su abdomen, mostraba una increíble condición por lo tonificado de su espalda, esto simplemente dejo a tsunade con la quijada al suelo, era cierto naruto estaba hecho un cuero de hombre y eso le arranco varios suspiros y un enorme sonrojo.

Para tsunade sus sentimientos actuales no le causaban ninguna sorpresa y es que desde que naruto la había defendido de las manos de la muerte en aquella batalla, su mente nunca dejos la imagen su naruto sonriéndole y diciéndole que ella era lo más importante de su vida, todos sus sentimientos por el no solo eran porque la había salvado, la rubia descubría día con día que sus sentimientos por su naruto eran más allá del amor de una madre y que se hacían más fuertes cada vez, al menos escribiéndole en sus cartas ella podía expresar un poco sus sentimientos. Cada día nuevo y cada momento a solas era mas obvio lo que ella sentía por naruto y decidió contárselo en una carta, decirle todo lo que ella sentía y lo que él le provocaba cada noche de insomnio, pero al haberla escrito nunca se lleno de valor para enviarla, pensando en que diría naruto al recibir algo hacía de ella y es que sabía de los sentimientos del rubio por su alumna y de la declaración que le había dado la chica hiuga, ella solo se deprimió un poco, decidió guardar la carta en secreto para naruto, aunque no se rendiría y es que savia que tal vez naruto no le correspondería… pero ella lo quería mucho y no se los dejaría tan facial a las kunoichis de la aldea, ella solamente espero el día adecuado para entregarle la carta y hablarle de sus sentimientos frente a frente.

"_**na…na…ruto, como as…as… crecido"-**_ dijo tsunade bajando la mirada y volteando su cara para que naruto no viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

"_**tú crees… será que no le es prestado mucha atención a eso, pero creo que tienes razón, de hecho ahora me doy cuenta que estamos casi del mismo tamaño"-**_ dijo naruto dándole una enorme sonrisa a tsunade.

Tsunade no se quiso quedar atrás, recogiendo su quijada y limpiando un poco la baba de su mejilla también se puso más cómoda, se había quitado su chaleco verde y estirándose un poco (a propósito) dejo mostrar sus atributos para que el rubio también se distrajera y poder sacar algo de provecho.

"_**no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que debo de distraer a Naru…"**_- fue lo que pensó tsunade hasta que le llego una aterradora idea.

"_**bien naruto quiero que al menos des todo en este último set"**_- dijo tsunade con una sonrisa al ver que naruto también se puso rojo.

Era cierto que naruto quería a tsunade como a una madre, pero su tiempo en Sunagakure, con sus entrenamientos naruto supo que sus sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes ya que cada vez que recibía una carta de ella, siempre terminaban en un _**"te quiero mucho"**_ o un _**" siempre tuya… tsunade",**_ provocando en naruto la ansiedad de recibir lo más pronto posible la siguiente carta, a todo esto se le sumo la participación de su amigo y sensey, ambos no dejaban pasar un momento para decirle a naruto que tsunade lo quería más que como una madre o una amiga y recordándole siempre que la rubia también era una mujer y una hermosa kunoichi, provocando en la mente de naruto desaparecer poco a poco la imagen de una madre para remplazarla por la de una mujer hermosa que lo quería incondicionalmente y que siempre lo esperaría, al final de todo naruto simplemente estaba muy confundido por sus sentimientos y es que quería mucho a tsunade pero aun estaban sus sentimientos por sakura y Hinata y él no quería lastimar a ninguna de ellas.

Cuando ambos se quitaron las ideas de sus cabezas, naruto corrió con una espeluznante velocidad para acabar cuanto antes para no hacer algo descabellado o de lo que después se pueda arrepentir.

Tsunade simplemente vio como naruto corrió hacia ella y con sus pensamientos a un lado solo decidió esperarlo para no soltar sospechas.

Naruto empezó a realizar su tan conocido jutsu, pero antes de llegar a tsunade vio que ella simplemente lo estaba esperando y aun dudoso por la actitud de la sannin decidió no detener su paso.

"_**Rasengan"**_- grito naruto saltando para impactar desde lo alto a tsunade.

Para su desgracia tsunade se había envuelto en una nube de humo dejando a naruto si un blanco fijo, impacto su ataque al suelo que dejo una enorme cantidad de polvo en el ambiente, naruto de inmediato levanto la vista e intentaba localizar a tsunade, cuando pudo visualizar una sombra arremetió de inmediato con la misma técnica.

Estando a punto de impactar el rasengan en su víctima vio que la persona que estaba en frente era… ¡_**otra**_…!.

"_**sakura- chan…"-**_ grito naruto muy sorprendido desasiendo su técnica casi de inmediato provocando que esta le estallara en su mano lanzándolo a volar varios metros atrás por el impacto en el resto de sus cuerpo, cayo violentamente de lleno en su espalda provocándole una severa molestia por lo torpe que fue al atacar de frente, cuando levanto su mirada sakura ya no estaba, solamente sintió un enorme puñetazo en su vientre que le saco el aire al estar sin defensa por la sorpresa.

"_**no puede ser, que paso…"-**_ pensó naruto extrañado por lo que había visto

A sus costados dos sombras mas se acercaban y naruto no quiso ser sorprendido de nuevo.

"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa" (Elemento aire: Gran ráfaga de viento)-**_ grito naruto para despejar el polvo, sin darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba

Cuando la nube de humo de disperso naruto simplemente salió volando con un enorme torrente de sangre en su nariz que le dio un impulso extra para caer de nuevo en el suelo y asiendo todo lo humanamente posible por no caer desmayado por la impresión de ver un jutsu que se le hiso muy familiar.

En frente de naruto se encontraba la mayor sorpresa y "_**sueño…"**_ de todo hombre, dos kunoichi desnudas abrasándose para tapar un poco sus cuerpos de diosas, sakura haruno y Hinata hiuga quienes miraban con temor a un naruto que las intento atacar, dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas por sus ojos solo para hacer sentir un poco mal al rubio.

"_**naruto… porque nos quieres lastimar"-**_ eran las voces en sincronía de las encantadoras y muy provocativas kunoichis.

"_**eso no es justo…"-**_ dijo naruto serrando los ojos y tapándose su nariz para detener la hemorragia que no sesada.

"_**que no es justo…"**_- dijo una Hinata acercándose a naruto mostrándole su cuerpo que se contoneaba de una manera muy provocadora, seguida por sakura quien se postro al lado de un naruto muy apenado y aun en el suelo.

Naruto simplemente se quedo inmóvil, no salía de sus asombro y de su impacto por dicho espectáculo, hasta que las dos se postraron muy cerca de sus oídos le susurraron las palabras más hermosas que pudo escuchar en su vida provocándole de nuevo una enorme hemorragia que ahora ni sus manos pudieron contener y a un punto máximo de shock en su cuerpo por caer desmayado suplicando una transfusión de sangre.

"_**chicas por favor, no…"-**_ fue lo último que dijo naruto hasta que sintió un enorme puñetazo en su rostro que lo mando a volar muy descompuestamente al bosque, golpeado y destruyendo todo árbol a su paso.

Cuando naruto por fin quedo incrustado en un árbol que lo detuvo por lo grueso que era, levanto su mirada con una enorme ira en su rostro y con un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

"_**pero como pude haber caído… rayos tsunade me las pagara"-**_ pensó naruto al escuchar una enorme carcajada acercando a él.

Tsunade estaba acercándose a un naruto que apenas salía del árbol en el que estaba y vio con mucha diversión el rostro de su contrincante, savia que se había excedido pero siendo hombre en fin, su jutsu le dio la oportunidad que deseaba.

"_**eso te pasa por haber creado una técnica muy ofensiva naruto, pero dime que se sintió probar un poco tu **__Henge Oiroke____no Jutsu__**"-**_ dijo tsunade con una mirada muy perversa.

"_**creo que tienes razón, pero ambos podemos jugar de muchas formas…"-**_ dijo naruto levantando su mirada con la misma sonrisa perversa que puso un poco nerviosa a tsunade.

"_**no creo que use la misma técnica, que es lo que planeas…"-**_ pensó tsunade al ver como naruto simplemente se levanto.

Naruto flexiono sus piernas y concentrando chakra en las mismas desapareciendo de su lugar hasta llegar a un lado de tsunade.

"_**naruto que plan…"**_- fue lo único que dijo tsunade al ver como naruto invadía su espacio corporal acercándose a su rostro.

Tsunade quiso apartarse, pero los brazos fuertes de naruto la habían atrapado, ella no sabía si eran sus brazos o sus hermosos ojos zafiros los que la mantenían hipnotizada, de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho ella simplemente serró sus ojos para recibir lo que viniera abriendo un poco sus labios y levantando su rostro.

Lo que tsunade esperaba con mucho anhelo nunca llego solo una gran carcajada del rubio en sorpresa para tsunade quien supo de inmediato que lo hiso solo para vengarse… cuando naruto vio que su plan fue todo un éxito intento soltar a tsunade quien no lo dejo irse y que ahora fue ella quien lo había atraído por el cuello, pero por la torpeza de ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Cuando tsunade regreso en sí, sintió algo que recordaría el resto de su vida, abrió precipitadamente sus ojos para ver lo que se temía, ella estaban besando a un naruto que estaba debajo de ella dejando sentir unos suaves y carnosos labios, esto sin mencionar que sentía con mucho placer la respiración del pelirrubio y cuando su nariz percibió la esencia de naruto simplemente serró sus ojos para dejarse llevar.

Naruto al abrir los ojos vio la misma escena, pensó quitarse y pedir una disculpa pero algo dentro de él le decía que no lo hiciera, era su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora, su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz pero su cuerpo tomo voluntad propia dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos hacia tsunade, simplemente serró sus ojos y se dejos llevar.

El beso fue correspondido por ambos y estos al percatarse de ello, hicieron mas intenso el beso, naruto tomo con su mano derecha la cabellera rubia de la sannin para profundizar su beso y ella al sentir la mano de naruto puso sus dedos en las mejillas de su rubio cautivo haciendo más íntimo el encuentro de labios.

Estando los dos en un mar de sentimientos encontrados y confusos, fue tsunade la primera en separase por la falta de aire y mirando esos hermosos ojos que la habían hipnotizado supo de inmediato que era lo que sentía y quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por el chico.

"_**na…na…ruto me…me… gust"**_- decía tsunade muy nerviosa al ver que naruto la miraba con una cara muy encantadora de asombro y de duda por sus palabras.

"_**pasa algo, mi tsunade…"**_ dijo naruto poniendo un énfasis en _**"mi"**_ dándole una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus majillas por la cara de la sannin.

"_**yo…yo… te… am…"-**_ fue lo único que pudo decir la hokage hasta que algo la interrumpió.

Una enorme corriente de aire inmediatamente se hiso sentir en todo el campo, separándose ambos shinobis, algo apenados aun, inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, pero fue hasta que se escucho un grito cuando naruto supo de que o quien se trataba.

"_**NAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO…"-**_ fue el grito que se escucho por todo el bosque.

"_**creo que este es mi fin…"-**_ dijo naruto soltando unas lagrimas hasta que sintió como el aire que rodeaba el campo lo atrapo en un remolino provocándole unas llagas en todo su cuerpo por causa de unos cortes muy fino que salían del mismo ataque.

Naruto cayó al suelo muy adolorido pero sin perder la sonrisa.

"_**hola, Temari- chan…"-**_ dijo naruto viendo de reojo como desde el cielo bajaba en un abanico negro la hermana del kazekage muy molestas.

"_**Después de lo que acabas de hacer, solo me dices hola, eres un…"-**_ dijo temari con una enorme vena que palpitaba desde su frente.

Temari miro a un naruto que en ese momento solo deseaba ser chango y es que savia lo que venía, simplemente no le iba a gustar, temari alzo su abanico con ambas manos y de un solo movimiento mando una tremenda corriente de aire directo al naruto que solo junto sus brazos y piernas para elevarse con unas lagrimas muy cómicas en sus ojos.

Cuando naruto volaba al cielo hasta perderse de la vista de ambas, volteo su mira a la otra participe de su ira.

Tsunade sintió su mira llena de ira y aun siendo la legendaria sannin de Konoha sintió un enorme temor al ver a la chica a los ojos, que en ese momento eran más rojos e intensos que los del mismo kyubi.

"_**hokage- sama lamento esto, es solo que mi prometido no debe de hacer algo sin mi consentimiento"**_- dijo temari cambiando radicalmente su mirada para mostrarle una sonrisa muy retorcida a la hokage.

"_**no te preocupes, pero… PROMETIDA…"-**_ grito tsunade lo ultimo muy sorprendida por lo que le había dicho la kunoichi

"_**bueno en eso andamos, aunque él no quiera dar su brazo a torcer no me rendiré"-**_ dijo temari con una sonrisa perversa.

Tsunade en ese momento sentía su sangre hervir y no era por ver como maltrataban a su naruto, de echo ella también quería hacer lo mismo cuando escucho la parte de _**"prometida"**_ de la boca de temari, Hera el hecho que ella quería arrebatarle a su naruto.

"_**escucha gaki… no sé lo que realmente sientas por naruto pero solo quiero advertirte que no eres la única, yo también lo amo y estoy dispuesta a luchar por él, si es necesario asta daría mi vida si es lo que él desea, pero no pienso dejártelo tan fácil …"-**_ dijo tsunade con una voz muy profunda causándole un escalofrió a temari que paso de su sonrisa a una expresión de de temor al ver una mira sedienta de sangre como la de su hermano cuando poseía al biju en su cuerpo.

"_**y puedo saber quién eres tú para poner en duda mis sentimientos por MIII… NARUTO"-**_ dijo temari con muchos nervios.

"_**simplemente la futura matriarca del clan UZUMAKI…" **_dijo tsunade con la seguridad y la sonrisa más larga de toda su vida, dejando a una temari con los ojos muy abierto y con la quijada al suelo por la impresión, tsunade se había decidido y no piensa dejar a su naruto en manos de cualquiera que no lo mereciera.

Justo en ese momento se escucho el grito de un chico que caía del cielo y por la mira que se daban albas chicas simplemente lo ignoraron dejándolo caer violentamente al suelo provocando un cráter de dimensiones considerables.

"_**hehehe… no te creo dudo que naruto esté de acuerdo"-**_ dijo soltando una risita nerviosa por la revelación de la sannin y mas al comprobarlo con lo que habían presenciado sus ojos.

"_**no es necesario…"-**_ justo en ese momento tsunade desapareció de la vista de temari.

Cuando intento localizarla volteo de nuevo al cráter donde había caído naruto, para su enorme sorpresa vio como tsunade estaba al lado de naruto y más aun fue sus asombro cuando presencio algo que le hiso hervir la sangre, tsunade levantaba la barbilla del rubio adolorido solo para plantarle un beso digno de unos amantes.

"_**él y yo… ya estamos comprometidos…"-**_ dijo tsunade apartándose de naruto que se dándole una sonrisa antes de que quedara inconsciente por la caída.

"_**si lo amas tanto como yo… primero tendrás demostrar de que estas echa y de lo que estas dispuesta a hacer por él, no sé si te lo haya contado, pero tiene un deber con su clan y es rehacerlo, si sabes lo que significa…"**_- dijo tsunade dirigiendo una mira muy seria.

"_**Mierdaaa… no pienso darme por vencida y si para estar con naruto tendré que soportarse, por mi está bien, no importa quién o quienes escoja mi naruto pero no pienso ser una molestias en sus metas y lo sabe, y en cuanto a tu pregunta estoy dispuesta a todo…"**_- dijo temari dándole una sonrisa diabólica a la hokage.

Tsunade cambio su mirada seria por una sonrisa sincera que correspondió temari y es que ambas se sentían tranquilas al ver como naruto ahora tenía más personas que lo amaban y que darían todo por él.

Temari vio con mucha ternura la escena, por alguna razón hiso latir su corazón, no savia si era por ver a su naruto dormir tranquilamente con sus labios entre abiertos y con ligero rubor en sus mejillas o por la mirada de la hokage que le expresaba mucha sinceridad.

"_**me alegro mucho mi amor… aunque no me rendiré, recuerda que ahora luchare por ser parte de ti y de tu familia"**_- dijo temari con una sonrisa y pequeño rubor al pensar un poco lo que significa sus últimas palabras.

_**Un día después:**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo y los rallos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación para dar en el rostro del rubio que estaba aun dormido, naruto despertó poco a poco sorprendido al no reconocer en donde exactamente había despertado, empezaron a llegar los últimos recuerdos antes de caer desmayado.

"_**yo…yo… tsunade"-**_ no podía terminar ninguna frase y no era porque estuviera lastimado de sus garganta o cuerdas bocales, sino porque le había llegado la última escena de sus recuerdos donde tsunade le había dicho que ella era su prometida y el beso que le había dado confirmando sus sentimientos, todo eso le provoco al rubio un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y parte de su cuello dejando salir un poco de vapor.

La puerta del cuarto se escucho abrir y naruto quiso levantarse para ver quién era pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que una chica rubia se le había lanzado en la camilla para poder abrasarlo.

"_**naruto… lo siento me deje llevar, yo y mis estúpidos celos, tu ya me lo habías dicho y estuve de acuerdo… perdóname"-**_dijo temari con una voz sincera soltando unas lagrimas en respuesta por lo arrepentida que estaba.

"_**no tienes porque disculparte de hecho todo paso muy rápido, aunque me alegra que al menos lo entiendas, pero… podrías soltar un poco mi cuello me falta aire"-**_ dijo naruto pasando de un sonrojo a un morado por la falta del vital recuerdo en su cuerpo.

Temari soltó inmediato al rubio sentándose a un costado de él, ahora parecía más tranquilo y que poco a poco recuperaba su color normal, ella simplemente agacho si mirada y se puso muy roja, ya en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de matar a su amado.

"_**lo…lo… siento"-**_ dijo temari de nuevo apenada por sus actos viendo de reojo a naruto que estaba respirando profundamente.

"_**no te preocupes temari-chan, pero también quiero pedirte una disculpa, pienso rehacer mi clan y aunque no me agrade la idea no quiero engaña…"**_- fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido de una manera muy placentera.

Temari había abordado de nuevo al rubio abrasándolo por su cuello estrujándolo con mucha fuerza dándole a entender que no lo dejaría ir y doblando un poco su cabeza para darle un beso muy profundo, naruto se quedo inmóvil como todo un espectador ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta de la kunoichi, el siempre le fue sincero y cuando temari le dijo lo que sentía ,naruto le había dicho que no quería engañarla y mas porque ella era una persona maravillosa, con cambios de humor muy repentinos que desquiciarían a cualquiera, pero una chica muy sincera, hermosa, decidida, fuerte y muy cariñosa, el seria el ultimo quien jugara con sus sentimientos, y es que tenía un deber con su clan y con su familia, tenía que buscar la manera de rehacerlo y eso solo seria con más de una esposa, para el eso sería engañar los sentimientos de las personas que lo aman y no quería eso , el quiere que ella sea feliz aunque no sean con él.

Temari sabía lo que naruto trataba de decirle, pero ella lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa , él le había recordado muchas veces su valor como kunoichi y aun mas como mujer cada vez que estaba con ella, un año le tomo darse cuenta que cada día eran más fuertes sus lazos con el rubio y un día decidió contárselo sin importar que… cuando naruto escucho como Temari le había dicho, lo que sentía por él, le agradeció sus sentimientos y simplemente se soltó a llorar y es que aunque el también sentía lago por ella, ya que los momentos a solas y las misiones juntos no pasaron en balde, había desarrollado un cariño muy grande por la rubia, pero se detuvo cuando recordó su deber con su clan y le fue muy sincero al contarle sus planes, pero para su sorpresa no hubo cambio en la expresión de la kunoichi y es que a ella no le importaba eso, y no era porque no amara a naruto sino que savia la razón de sus planes, ella simplemente savia que el rubio tenía un enorme corazón y que si podía amarla a ella y hacerla feliz, el podría hacer feliz a cualquier persona que esté a su lado, simplemente ella quiere estar con el por el resto de su vida sin importar que o quien este a su lado.

"_**ya te había dicho que eso no me importaba, te amo y si para demostrártelo tendré que compartirte… que así sea"-**_ dijo temari después de separarse un poco por la falta de aliento por su último beso.

Naruto se perdido en sus encantadores ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaron de inmediato, la rubia lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa que lo dejo a un mas cautivado, quiso corresponder de nuevo el beso de temari, pero un tosido en la habitación los interrumpió.

"_**si los dos ya dejaron sus cosas claras, creo que al menos me deben un poco de respeto no…"-**_ dijo una tsunade que estaba en el marco de la puerta con una vena en la frente y mirando con mucha frialdad a un naruto.

El rubio de inmediato quiso pararse pero sintió que su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, no era porque temari lo había abrasado muy fuerte sino por la batalla que tubo y como había terminado antes de caer inconsciente, el simplemente se reincorporo lentamente para poder ver como su cuerpo que estaba vendado y que lleva una bata de hospital.

"_**cuando es que me cambiaron y que le paso a mi ro…"-**_ pensó naruto al percatarse que solo llevaba la bata, podía entender si estuviera con su pantalón o mínimo con su bóxer pero como no llevaba nada, simplemente le perturbaba la idea de que lo vieron desnudo.

Dándoles una mirada apenada a las chicas cuando se tapo de nuevo con la sabana tsunade se puso en un rojo nivel dos al recordad que fue ella quien lo había cambiado.

Temari vio como ambos se habían puesto y como se miraban, decidió salir de la habitación, ella no tenía nada más que hacer o decirle al rubio, el ya la había perdonado y mínimo darle una oportunidad de ser una de sus prometidas, se bajo cuidadosamente de la cama y tomo su abanico de una silla al costado de la cama y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una sonrisa perversa a una tsunade que se percato de inmediato el porque ella la miro así.

"_**tsunade quiero serte sincero, agradezco tus sentimientos por mí, pero…"**_- dijo naruto a punto de derramar unas lagrimas y agachar su cabeza.

Tsunade vio como naruto había reaccionado y de inmediato serró la puerta sorprendiendo a naruto por dos cosas, una era la puerta que se serró violentamente y la otra era que tsunade lo había abrasado, ella estaba soltando unas lagrimas de alegría por ver que naruto pensaba el ella y en sus sentimientos.

"_**lo sé mi naruto, sé todo lo que tienes que hacer y solo puede decirte que…"**_ -dijo tsunade separándose un poco de naruto y verle a los ojos.

"_**te amo… y no me importa si tengo que compartirte, te amor con todas mis fuerzas y con toda mi alma, tu abriste de nuevo mi corazón para el amor y ahora nunca te dejare ir, quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días"**_- dijo tsunade con una enorme sonrisa y con la voz entre cortada por sus sentimientos.

Naruto vio como estaba tsunade y savia que ella era sincera, el también la amaba y no quería jugar con ella, pero toda idea que pasaba por su mete era desechada de inmediato al recordar las últimas palabras de su amada, eso simplemente lo hiso sentir mas tranquilo y decidido al estar con ella.

"_**yo también te amo mi… tsunade –hime"-**_ dijo un naruto soltando también unas lagrimas y dándole un beso muy húmedo a tsunade que se quedo con los ojos abiertos por la reacción de su amado.

Ambos se dejaron llevar de nuevo por sus sentimientos, llorando perdidos en su beso dejando salir todo el dolor y duda que sentían sus almas, cuando sentían la falta de aliento en sus cuerpo ambos se separaron y uno al otro se limpiaron las lagrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos, poniendo en sus rostros una sonrisa muy placentera por parte de los dos.

"_**aunque… quiero dejar algo bien claro…"-**_ dijo tsunade con una seriedad que dejo a naruto en duda por la forma en la que lo miro.

"_**que es, mi tsunade- hime"-**_dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa por la forma en la que estaba.

"_**que yo siempre seré la primera en todo… y que se me dé el titulo de matriarca del clan, y eso no está en discusión…"**_ dijo tsunade con una enorme sonrisa perversa que dejo a naruto frio por el significado de sus palabras.

Tsunade vio como se puso naruto y soltó una pequeña risita muy picara, separándose un poco del rubio y poniéndose de pies al costado de la cama mirando a los ojos al rubio.

"_**desde ahora seré yo la que decida, si la persona que elijas vale el amor y cariño que le profesas, y déjame advertirte que si esta persona no lo vale, no la aceptare"-**_ dijo tsunade con una mirada muy seria y casi fucilándolo con sus ojos.

"_**de…de... acuerdo"-**_ dijo naruto muy nervioso por la forma en la que tsunade lo miraba.

Tsunade se agacho de nuevo para darle un último beso, ella estaba por irse y es que dejo a shizune muy ocupada en la oficina buscándole, y es que la rubia se había escapado para ver cómo estaba su amado.

"_**bueno mi Naru-oji, recuerda que tienes algo que hacer hoy, asique acompáñame…"-**_ dijo tsunade a un naruto que la miro con duda.

Naruto trataba de recordar que era y es que tantas cosas que habían pasado simplemente olvido algo muy importarte.

"_**la cita… "-**_ dijo naruto saltando de la cama

Tsunade vio como naruto se había recuperado de sus molestias y se puso de pie al escuchar lo que ella le había dicho, el nunca fue de buena memoria pero al menos recordaba algo importante y más si eso importante incluía a seres queridos.

"_**Tsunade me dejarías cam…biar…me"-**_ dijo naruto apenado al referirse que tenía que ponerse de nuevo su ropa.

"_**porque… soy la futura **_madre_** de tus hijos y te da pena mostrarme tu cuerpo…"-**_ dijo tsunade con una sonrisa muy perversa.

Naruto escucho lo que tsunade le había dicho y en algo tenía razón, ella era su prometida y al menos no tendría que sentirse apenado, saco un pergamino de su pantalón que estaba en la silla al lado de la cama y al inyectarle un poco de chakra salió un cambio de ropa mas tradicional junto con unas botas y un kit de equipo ninja.

Naruto vio de reojo con mucha diversión como tsunade estaba en un sonrojo a nivel inimaginable al empezar a quitarse la bata y se notaba un poco de vapor salir del cuerpo de la sannin, naruto se percato de todo y quiso jugar un poco, como venganza por haberlo hecho cambiarse frente de ella, comenzó a despojarse mas lento esa única prenda.

Naruto simplemente le gusto la forma tan inocente en la que tsunade se ponía la ver su cuerpo y es que aunque quisiera aparentar ser fuerte para ella eso era también algo nuevo, pero nunca se lo diría a naruto, el rubio comenzó a caminar desnudo hacia tsunade y le pidió que le ayudara con las vedas que ya no necesitaba, estiro sus brazo para dejar a la vista como en su vientre y abdomen sobresalían sus bien trabajados músculos, todo esto no paso desapercibido por tsunade que con mucho nervios empezó a quitarle las vendas rosando en ocasiones los músculos del rubio escuchando un gemido y un _**"que frías…",**_ por parte de naruto.

"_**fue más sencillo cuando dormías…"**_ pensó tsunade en voz alta.

"_**lo savia, así que fuiste tú la que me desvistió…"-**_dijo naruto volteando de nuevo hacia una tsunade que se cubrió su rostro por lo apenada que estaba y sorprendida por lo torpe que fue.

"_**descuida, tu lo has dicho eres mi prometida y no tienes porque avergonzarte"-**_ esta vez fue naruto quien le devolvió el comentario a la sannin que hacia todo lo humanamente posible por no desmayarse o dejar que un torrente sanguíneo saliera de su nariz delatando como lo devoraba con la mirada y es tenía en frente de ella el cuerpo de Adán del rubio en todo su esplendor, simplemente la dejo sin aliento y con mucha excitación al ver lo bien dota…formado de su amado, cuando había terminado de quitar las vendas sintió que naruto se apartaba y cuando levanto la mirada se perdió en su enorme espalada hasta que llego a la parte en la que la misma pierde su nombre, hay simplemente no pudo más.

Naruto camino de nuevo hacia la silla ignorando un poco a tsunade y comenzó a vestirse con una playera negra de manga larga que llegaba hasta sus nudillos y un pantalón casual con muchas bolsas( NA: como los de estilo militar pero sin sus colores de camuflaje) color rojo, se puso las mismas vendas por debajo de las magas de sus playera y unas muñequeras negras, saco de su bolsa de armas un collar plateado con el símbolo de la Sunagakure impreso en una placa metálica, su banda de konoha con un color rojo sangre que puso en su hombro.

"_**bien estoy listo…"**_ dijo naruto volteando de nuevo hacia tsunade.

En ese momento tsunade estaba recargada en la puerta con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz con los ojos serrados y con la boca medio abierta.

Naruto hiso hasta lo imposible por no soltar la carcajada y se acerco a una tsunade semiinconsciente, le limpio con sus dedos la sangre de su rostro y le levanto su barbilla.

"_**por eso te amo… ahora todo lo mío es tulló"-**_ dijo naruto dándole un beso muy apasionado y digno de un prometido.

Cuando tsunade sintió el intruso en su boca simplemente abrió sus ojos y vio como naruto la estaba besando y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del rubios sorprendiéndolo de que había despertado, ella correspondió su beso y uso sus manos para hacerlo más profundo.

"_**creo que es hora de mostrarte en donde vivirás…"-**_ dijo tsunade separándose de su amado

"_**en mi departamento o no…"**_ dijo un naruto algo confundido.

"_**como sabrás ahora la aldea sabe que no solo eres Uzumaki, ahora saben que también eres el hijo del cuarto hokage y con eso en mente de todos se te otorgaron los derechos para que ocupes lo que te corresponde por derecho"-**_ dijo tsunade con una sonrisa, y pasando por su mente lo fácil que los mandos de konoha estuvieron de acuerdo de entregar su legado al rubio que era héroe de la aldea.

"_**eso quiere decir…"**_ dijo naruto tratando de adivinar a lo que tsunade se refería

"_**así es, desde hoy todos lo que les perteneció a Uzumaki kushina y namikaze minato es tuyo…"-**_ dijo tsunade soltando una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto sentía una enorme felicidad y no era porque todos sabían de sus padres sino que porque estaría en la misma casa donde sus padres vivieron a plenitud su amor.

"_**gracias… mi Suna-hime…"-**_ dijo naruto viendo a los ojos a tsunade con la misma sonrisa y notando lo apenada que se puso al llamarla así.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación y cuando naruto giro la perilla, cayeron en sincronía temari, tenten, Hinata, kiba y negi, cuando el último en caer toco el suelo naruto y tsunade soltaron una gota de sudor al puro estilo del anime.

"_**Gracias a dios que puse unos sellos de privacidad…"-**_ pensó tsunade al ver como todos estaban más que nerviosos al ser sorprendidos infraganti.

"_**luego me arreglo con todos por ahora iré con naruto para entregarle su nueva residencia, alguien quieres venir"-**_ dijo tsunade viendo como el grupo de shinobis se ponían de pie.

El grupo de shinobis asintió con la cabeza a la sannin, tomando camino a la puerta del hospital, dejando un poco a tras a naruto y a sunade aprovecho el rubio para preguntar por su amigo.

"_**el despertó antes que tu y ahora nos está esperando…"-**_ dijo tsunade dándole una sonrisa a naruto.

Cuándo iban por las calles de la aldea, todos miraban a naruto muy distinto ya no eran esas miradas de terror y odia que le daban hace años, ahora eran de respeto y unas que otras miradas un poco mas depravadas y eran por culpa de algunas mujeres que asecharon muy asertivamente al rubio que se sintió un poco incomodo.

Eso no paso desapercibido por tsunade, temari y Hinata que les lanzaron unas miradas acecinas a las chicas de la aldea, que de inmediato se ocultaron por el terror, al llegar al límite de la aldea naruto se sentía agotado de alguna manera y es que al tener su sentido del chakra mas desarrollado de lo normal, todas esas presencias combinadas a lo largo de sus camino lo agotaron.

Todo pensar fue sustituido por el asombro al llegar a una puerta un poco mayor al de la residencia hiuga y es que el portón en si estaba hecho de roble macizo, delimitado en todo el terreno por una enorme muralla de roca, en la puerta se dejo apreciar los kanjis de Uzumaki y namikaze dándole un a entender a naruto que se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

"_**aquí es… que dices naruto"-**_ dijo tsunade con una sonrisa al ver que naruto tenía una cara de asombro al ver dicha mansión.

En ese momento no solo naruto estaba sorprendido, casi todos los que lo acompañaban se quedaron igual, era una mansión muy lujosa y muy grande, a excepción de Hinata y negi que sabían de la existencia de la mansión pero nunca de su contenido ya que les habían dicho que la mansión namikaze estaba protegida por sellos muy potentes y que solo algún familiar de sangre podría pasar.

Cuando se acercaron mas a la puerta Sasuke estaba sentado en la puerta estudiando un pergamino con el símbolo Uchiha y que al percatarse de la los demás inmediatamente lo guardo y se puso de pie e inclino su cuerpo para saludar respetuosamente a todos, como muestra de cortesía los demás correspondieron el saludo sorprendiéndolos por como el azabache los había recibido.

"_**veo que la casa tiene un sinfín de sellos, aun que…"-**_ dijo naruto como si fuera lo más típico para él, pero sorprendiendo a todos por la manera en la que el rubio se había percatado de eso.

Naruto se acerco a la puerta y mordió su pulgar, savia que el sello de la puerta era de sangre así que colocolo su mano en la cerradura.

"_**Fuuin Jutsu Uzumaki – kai" (Técnica de sellado Uzumaki- liberar)-**_ dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos por todo lo que había deducido él solo.

La puerta libero una cortina de polvo demostrando que tenía ya mucho tiempo son ser abierta, cuando la puerta se termino de abrir y el polvo de disipo dejaron apreciar una mansión que en si no era muy lujosa, kushina y minato nunca fueron muy ostentosos con el dinero, ellos siempre fueron humildes.

El dinero era solo una bendición pasajera aunque el amor que se profesaban era infinito, cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta había un camino de de piedra directo hasta la puerta de la casa principal, durante el camino se pudo notar un jardín que a pesar del tiempo abandonado aun conservaba su belleza, Ino vio de que flores se trataban.

"_**no puede ser son…"-**_ dijo Ino antes de ser interrumpida.

"_**flores que son extremadamente raras y muy bellas, porque no se consiguen en konoha, unas solo se consiguen en las montañas de Kumogakure no Sato… y las otras en los ríos y mares de Amegakure no sato, en especial aquella que están separadas de las demás, esas se les considera como las flores de los amantes…además las flores que están aquí no se comparan con la belleza de las chicas que las aprecian…"-**_ dijo naruto viendo el rostro de Ino dándole una sonrisa.

Ino sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, esos enormes zafiros azules la habían cautivado y sin mencionar su conocimientos en plantas y flores la dejaron sin habla y con un enorme sonrojo.

"_**creo que me he enamorado…"-**_ dijo Ino bajando su mira para qua naruto no viera su sonrojo.

"_**no la culpo, el es todo un donjuán… no por nada me derrito en sus brazos…"-**_ pensó Temari al ver la reacción de Ino.

"_**me darás mucho trabajo mi naru-oji"-**_ pensó tsunade al mismo tiempo al ver también la escena.

"_**bien naruto aquí te dejamos, puedes instalarte y pasar a mi oficina mañana temprano, hay una misión y algo que tenemos que arreglar…"-**_ dijo tsunade viendo a naruto y dándole una sonrisa perversa por sus ultimas palabras.

"_**de acuerdo, gracias a todos por venir… los veré luego"-**_ dijo naruto sonriendo a los demás.

Todos se despidieron de naruto y tomaron rumbo a la salida quedando atrás solo temari y tsunade, cuando todos se habían retirado a una distancia considerable de la mansión, fue temari al primera en despedirse apropiadamente de naruto dándole un enorme beso a naruto que lo dejo casi sin aliento, pero apenas quiso respirar y fue abordado por tsunade le propino un beso más apasionado que el anterior dejándolo sin habla.

"_**chicas yo…"-**_ dijo naruto antes de ser interrumpido.

"_**lo sabemos, y por ahora esto solo quedara entre nosotros, hasta el día en que demos a conocer las futuras esposas del último desentiende del clan Uzumaki"-**_ dijo tsunade viendo a los ojos naruto y de reojo a temari.

"_**ahora tengo que volver a Sunagakure, de seguro Gara debe de estar preocupado porque salí sin avisar, aunque ahora solo iré por mis cosas porque desde hoy viviré contigo, mi amor…"-**_ dijo temari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejo a un naruto muy nervioso por los riesgoso que eso puede ser.

_**En Sunagakure no sato:**_

Gara estaba en su escritorio y de pronto estornudo muy fuerte.

"_**huelo a concuño"-**_ dijo Gara rascándose la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

"_**no sé porque de pronto sentí un aire de soledad y un profundo sentimiento de compasión por naruto…"-**_ dijo kankuro al sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_**De vuelta en konoha:**_

"_**por ahora prepárate que alguien te espera, y en cuanto a nosotras… bueno ya lo sabrás mañana…"**_

Fue lo último que dijo tsunade cuando desapareció junto con temari en un remolino de fuego dejándole a naruto como última imagen una sonrisa perversa, por no llamarla diabólica, por parte de ambas.

Era ya medio día y sakura estaba en la puerta de konoha esperando a un naruto que le daría una cita por haber derrotado a Sasuke en su encuentro.

"_**creo que llegue muy temprano"-**_ dijo sakura viendo el reloj que estaba a unos metros de la puerta.

"_**sakura- chan…"- **_se escucho el grito de naruto a lo lejos.

Naruto venia corriendo a sus encuentro con la peli rosa, cuándo estuvo a su lado sakura noto que naruto traía otras ropas , llevaba una playera de vestir color negro y un pantalón muy formal del mismo color no portaba las vendas que tenía en sus encuentro con tsunade y temari por lo que solo dejo mostrar una pequeña esclava plateada con el símbolo de kumogakure y su collar con el símbolo de Sunagakure, se había quietado las botas ninjas que tenia y las había reemplazado por unos zapatos de vestir muy cómodos, naruto simplemente mostro una faceta muy sexi que sakura no conocía y la cautivo de inmediato, tenía su pelo muy pulcro amarrado como de costumbre en una cola de caballo y su rostro que parecía el de alguien muy serio con una enorme sonrisa.

"_**estas lista sakura-chan"-**_ dijo naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a una sakura que lo miraba con un pequeño rubor por la apariencia del rubio.

"_**si naruto, a donde me llevaras"-**_ dijo sakura con más valor que el que había mostrado en el estadio.

Naruto vio como sakura le sonreía y fue entonces que noto el cambio físico de la chica, ella llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca muy ajustada a su cuerpo que si bien no era muy pronunciado pero la camisa le resaltaba ese algo, llevaba unos pantalones negros que combinaban con la camisa dejando apreciar un poco mas sus largas piernas y unos tacones del mismo color del pantalón que terminaban dándole a sakura un aire muy sobrio y muy pulcro, sin mencionar que muy sexi por el escote de la camisa.

Naruto puedo apreciar mejor que sakura avía crecido mucho y no solo en su cuerpo sino que también como persona, simplemente parecía otra, alejo todo pensar para darle la mano a sakura que la tomo muy apenada, naruto vio mejor el rostro de la peli rosa una vez que se acerco mas a él, se perdió en sus hermosos ojos y en su preciosos labios que gritaban a todo pulmón que los besaran.

"_**acaso me veo mal…"**_ dijo una sakura curiosa por la mirada del rubio.

"_**ESTAS LOCA… incluso un narciso en todo su esplendor es nada comparado contigo, mi hermosa florecilla"-**_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa y pesando en darle gracias a kami por haber encontrado un libro de jiraiya con unos cumplidos muy buenos para las mujeres.

Sakura se enrojeció a una segunda potencia al escuchar el piropo de naruto y decidió apretar un poco más fuerte su mano para no caer por el piropo.

"_**te sorprenderás mucho…"-**_ fue lo último que dijo naruto dándole una gran sonrisa a sakura que estaba muy sonrojada.

De pronto las sombras de ambos los roderón formaron un circulo, sakura sorprendida por el espectáculo solo vio a los ojos a naruto y cuando el la miro le dio la seguridad que necesitaba y es que ella confiaría su vida misma a la persona que tenía en frente. Por arte de magia ambos fueron arrastrados en el interior de la sombra como si de un poso se tratase pero bajando con una lentitud considerable, sakura pensó que todo estaría oscuro para cuando terminaran de hundirse y es que no se veía el resto del cuerpo solo las partes en el exterior, cuando su rostro atravesó la sombra solo abrió los ojos para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Que les pareció... ¿Bueno? ¿malo?... dejen sus comentarios para saber si es que debo de mejora en algo o si quieren que agregue algo mas, como les dije soy nuevo escribiendo y estoy abierto a opiniones y sugerencias .**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo sabrán un poco más de las románticas aventuras de naruto y de las kunoichis en disputa por el amor de sus amado chico kitsune, sin mencionar unas cuantas sorpresas y el destino que tendrá naruto en la aldea…**_

_**Por el momento es todo de mi parte y con la inspiración a flor de piel los dejo para seguir con el siguiente capítulo.**_

**CuartoEspada:** Man, no tienes idea de cuánto te odio! Ya vas a escribir el 4to cap y yo aún batallo para escribir el 3er cap de mi fic!

**EroApo:** por qué? Ahora que hice? Ya no he puesto nada de Yaoi.

**CuartoEspada: **Eso ni me lo recuerdes… ugh… todavía me dan escalofríos

**Naruto: **(algo agitado)Meh… y me lo dices a mi… yo era el protagonista de esa escena…

**CuartoEspada:** WTF! Ahora si estoy alucinando de más… (Voltea a ver a EroApo) tu también estás viendo a Naruto parado ahí vdd…

**EroApo: **(asiente con la cabeza) pero qué es lo que trae en el cuello?

**CuartoEspada:** WTF! (otra vez?) es una marca de beso… (Voltea con naruto) hehe… míralo quien lo viera… ¿Y? ¿Quién es la chica afortunada? Si dices que fue Anko… eres mi ídolo… (Naruto solo se sonroja y antes de contestar se oye una voz…)

**¿?: **¡Narutooooooo! ¡Dónde estás! (Y Naruto se pone pálido y voltea con EroApo)

**Naruto: **¡Te Odio! ¿¡Por qué demonios dejaste que leyera ese primer borrador!

**CuartoEspada: **¿Quién? (en eso se abre la puerta y entra un muy sonrojado y agitado Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **Naruto donde est- (Y en eso se ve un flash y todos voltean a donde estaba Naruto y ha desaparecido... y Sasuke voltea a ver a EroApo) Sabes, deberías seguir escribiendo ese borrador, me gusto lo que leí… (Dijo en un tono ¿Seductor?)

**CuartoEspada: **Ooook… creo que yo mejor me voy…(voltea con Sasuke) buena suerte convenciéndolo… (Voltea con EroApo) ¡Que Dios te Proteja! (y desaparece en un Shunpo)

**EroApo: **¡No huyas cobardeeee! (voltea con Sasuke que lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) No, espera, Sasuke… yo no soy de esos… fue un desliz de la mente… no Sasuke… no hagas eso… Noooooo!

_**See ya…!**_


	4. De corazón a corazón

_**Hola gente de fanfiction, de nuevo molestando, quiero agradecer a los que me han mandado sus reviews y sus MP, me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia.**_

_**A lo mejor es algo tarde pero me gustaría decir que no soy bueno explicando y mucho menos con las palabras en japonés, de hecho uso una página traductora y note que hay fans que no les agrada, por eso pondré los nombres de los jutsus en español o en ingles y si no es tan complicado el nombre pues lo pondré en japonés.**_

_**Bueno gente de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y espero les guste este nuevo capi, puse un poco mas de romance como se los había prometido, lamento si me demore pero procurare publicar más pronto los otros capis, :)**_

**_Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tengo alucinaciones guajiras de los personajes… XD_**

**_Anteriormente:_**

"_**te sorprenderás mucho…"-**_ fue lo último que dijo naruto dándole una gran sonrisa a sakura que estaba muy sonrojada.

De pronto las sombras de ambos los roderón formaron un circulo, sakura sorprendida por el espectáculo solo vio a los ojos a naruto y cuando él la miro le dio la seguridad que necesitaba y es que ella confiaría su vida misma a la persona que tenía en frente. Por arte de magia ambos fueron arrastrados en el interior de la sombra como si de un poso se tratase pero bajando con una lentitud considerable, sakura pensó que todo estaría oscuro para cuando terminaran de hundirse y es que no se veía el resto del cuerpo solo las partes en el exterior, cuando su rostro atravesó la sombra solo abrió los ojos para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

_**Cuarto capítulo:**_

_**De corazón a **_**_corazón_**

Sakura estaba en la cima de una colina y a su alrededor estaban cientos de zorros, cuando se percataron de la pareja se inclinados mostrándole mucho respeto,

"_**donde estamos Naru…"-**_ no termino de decir sakura porque naruto la había interrumpido.

"_**siempre quise traerte aquí y es que por ser la persona más especial de mi vida, cuando conocí este lugar quise traerte de inmediato, esto es…"-**_ dijo naruto levantando su otro brazo para revelarle a sakura un bosque muy frondoso con cientos de zorros viviendo muy felices y otros muy atareados.

"_**Kitsunegakure no sato"-**_ dijo naruto muy feliz a una sakura maravillada por el colorido del lugar.

Al caminar un poco más los zorros que veían a naruto se le inclinaban en forma de respeto, unos solo tenían una cola y otros solo dos pero la mayoría no pasaban de esa cantidad de colas, al llegar al centro de la aldea fueron recibidos por una zorra color azul de cuatro colas que de inmediato se acerco a naruto.

"_**kyubi- sama, sea usted bien venido"-**_ dijo la kitsune mostrando mucho respeto en sus palabras

"_**KIUBYYY…"-**_ grito sakura muy sorprendida espantando un poco al la kitsune y a naruto.

"_**es una larga historia sakura-chan pero para ser rápido ahora soy el nuevo Kyubi no yoko de la aldea"- **_dijo naruto con mucha simpleza mirando el rostro de sakura que estaba en shock por la revelación.

"_**todo está listo kanamy-chan…"-**_ dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa a sakura y viendo de reojo a la kitsune.

"_**así es… puede pasar con leidi sakura"-**_ dijo la kitsune muy seria.

Naruto solo tomo de nuevo la mano de sakura y la encamino a las afueras de la villa de los zorros, hasta llegar a una pequeña colina donde se veían unas velas en cuatro pedestales muy lujosos y una mesa con varias velas y unos cubiertos muy hermosos adornando la mesa, cuando estuvieron los dos cerca de la mesa naruto saco la silla y le ofreció asiento a la peli rosa muy caballerosamente, sakura estaba más que sorprendida, era un hermoso lugar unas hermosa colina y un hermoso Naru…mesa decorada.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos antes que su rostro la traicionara enrojeciéndose de nuevo.

Tan pronto como naruto tomo asiento poco a poco los zorros empezaron a llegar con charolas levantadas por sus colas y poniéndolas con mucha maestría en la mesa, sakura se sentía cautivada por la ternura de los kitsunes y es que aunque fueran animalitos parecían tener muy poca edad dándole la inmensa necesidad de abrasarlo.

"_**sakura puedes…"-**_ no termino de decir naruto su frase cuando vio que sakura tomo preso entre sus brazos a uno de los pequeños zorros rosándolo con sus mejillas.

"_**lo… lo siento"-**_ dijo sakura muy apenada soltando al pequeño zorro que cayó con todo su pelo alborotado siguiendo a duras penas su camino de nuevo con los demás.

"_**naruto, gracias por traerme, es muy bello este lugar…"-**_ dijo sakura viendo a los ojos a un naruto que se sonrojo por su actitud.

"_**De nada, como te había dicho desde que llegue aquí, siempre quise traerte"-**_ dijo naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa a su cita.

Ambos destaparon las charolas y comenzaron a degustar que consistía en una sopa muy parecida al rameen que le gustaba a naruto, sacando de la cabeza de sakura la idea que tenía desde un principio y es que se había imaginado que la llevaría a comer a ichiraku ramen, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, esta vez se había lucido el rubio.

Cuando terminaron con la comida llego al hora del plato fuerte, de la misma forma les fue entregada la primara los zorros les dieron su siguiente platillo pero… cuando pusieron los platos en la mesa se marcharon a paso veloz con los otros cubierto, tan pronto termino la escena, naruto vio como sakura se enrojeció por pena al ver la acción de los kitsunes, naruto soltó una pequeña risa y la siguió sakura haciendo más amena la cena, tomaron las charolas y comenzaron con el platillo que esta vez era unos filetes muy bien cortados y asados a las brasas a punto medio, dejando extasiado el paladar de la peli rosa y del pelirrubio.

La comida paso de entre sorpresa a sorpresa y es que naruto le hablaba de sus misiones en Suna y en kumo omitiendo partes que la peli rosa se percato de inmediato, ella sin embargo le contaba de sus entrenamientos y de cómo desarrollo muchos jutsus, cuando ella preguntaba acerca de su amistades en Suna y de sus aventuras en kumo el solo se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado, cambiaba de tema muy sutilmente. La comida había pasado y naruto como sakura estaban satisfecho y una vez que reposaron un poco la comida naruto se había levantado para llevarse a sakura a la segunda parte de de su velada.

Cuando sakura tomo la mano del rubio desaparecieron en un remolino de fuego y esta vez aparecieron en una colina más alta pero en la misma villa que se alcanzaba a ver desde un costado.

Sakura vio cautivada junto con naruto el hermoso paisaje de aquel lugar, pero de pronto el humor de ambos se apago dirigiéndose en ocasiones una mirada triste.

"_**que te pasa naruto, te duele algo…"**_ dijo sakura preocupada por la reacción de naruto.

"_**es que para serte sincero, el día que soñé traerte aquí, te pediría que fueras mi novia… pero escuche lo que habías dicho en el estadio y me duele un poco el corazón al saber que el tuyo ya este ocupado por alguien más"-**_ dijo naruto muy triste bajando su mira muy deprimido

"_**naruto, tu eres y siempre serás el que este en mi corazón, de la persona que hable…"-**_ dijo sakura cortando su dialogo por lo que iba a decir

Naruto había levantado su cabeza en sorpresa por la revelación de la peli rosa y es que él se había hecho una idea de la que puede estar equivocado.

"_**de quien sakura…"-**_ dijo naruto tomando valor de quien sabe donde levantando su mirada.

"_**es de ti… naruto"-**_ dijo sakura bajando su mirada completamente roja por su confesión.

Naruto no savia que hacer la declaración de sakura lo dejo sin palabras, el simplemente no se espero eso de su parte, el se había equivocado, y cuando medito sus palabras un poco llego a la conclusión de que también era una confesión de su parte.

"_**sakura-chan, yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido, pero ahora tengo un compromiso con mi clan y con mi familia y para serte sincero no quiero lastimar o jugar con los sentimientos de la chica a la que quiero"-**_ dijo naruto soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas al recordar lo de su clan.

Sakura vio como naruto comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas, el era sincero pero algo dentro de ella sabía a lo que se refería, ella savia de su legado como el último de los namikaze Uzumaki y eso era algo que solo él podía encargase.

"_**sabes naruto… el amor no es algo que se busca sino que llega en el momento que menos te lo esperas, después de mucho tiempo que tuve mis sentimientos en duda me di cuenta de ello. Pero… ahora mi corazón descubrió que puedo amar de nuevo sin temor a ser lastimado y todo gracias a ti, ahora si crees que el que tengas a mas de una mujer en tu corazón me hará daño estas muy equivocado, más daño será el ver que te alejas de nuevo de mi lado, eres y siempre serás una persona con un enorme corazón y me lo has demostrado todo el tiempo, en cada recuerdo y en cada palabra de aliento que me diste desde el día que te conocí… en cambio yo, siempre estuve en el camino incorrecto siguiendo una estúpida obsesión, y aun estoy agradecida con kami por haberte puesto en mi camino y es que gracias a ti, pude salir de eso días en los que le sol nunca parecía alumbras mi vida, ahora tengo mis sentimientos muy claros y no son con otra persona que no sea tu… Naruto, eres simplemente el que robo mi corazón el que me trajo de nuevo a la vida con muchas metas que realizar, gracias a ti ahora puedo ser de nuevo una guerrera y una mujer, se que tienes mucho camino por recorrer y personas que conocer, perdona si mis pensamientos son egoístas por quererte solo para mí, pero te amo con toda el alma y aunque no puedo atarte solo a mí no quiero ser un estorbo mas en tus metas, naruto… quiero estar contigo siempre y para siempre no importa si sea solo conmigo o las personas que tú quieras, solo déjame amarte como yo te amo a ti…"-**_ dijo sakura lanzándose a los brazos de naruto llorando con toda su fuerzas, ella tal vez no sería correspondida por su amado pero debía hablar con el corazón o este nunca la dejaría vivir en paz.

Naruto correspondió el abraso de sakura siendo este el más placentero de su vida, él quería que ella fuera parte de su vida y de su destino, y ahora ella es parte de su todo, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y después de un rato que sakura estaba más calmada, naruto vio como ella dormida en su pecho arrullada por el latido de su corazón, su rostro cambio a un sonrojo al ver la cara de sakura muy feliz, se perdió en la belleza que emanaba de la peli rosa y es que no savia si era por su sonrisa o por verla tan vulnerable a su lado pero algo en su interior lo llenaba con una norme felicidad al verla tan contenta , el simplemente le dio un tierno beso en la frente dejándola descansar un poco y es que el tanto llorar la había agotado sin mencionar que a él también lo hiso sentir mejor el poder hablar sinceramente con ella.

Después de un rato sakura despertó lentamente, se dio cuenta que tenía su cuerpo extendido y con su cabeza en las piernas de naruto como almohada, ella volteo su rostro para ver el de su amado y es que quería agradecerle por cuidar de ella y el haberla escuchado pero se topo con un hermoso rostro dormido, perecía tan calmado y tan en paz que a al verlo la contagio y de un suspiro por la paz en su interior despertó al rubio, ambos se vieron a los ojos y soltaron unas sonrisas muy alegres, naruto bajo su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labio a sakura.

"_**ahora yo soy el que te pide a ti que nunca te alejes de mi lado, sin ti y sin tu amor no podre vivir más, te amo Sakura y siempre te amare…"-**_ le dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa de kitsune.

Sakura correspondió la sonrisa y se levanto del regazo de su amado, cuando estuvo de pie naruto se paro y puso sus manos en la cintura de sakura y postro su barbilla en su hombro.

"_**cásate conmigo…"-**_ dijo naruto en un susurro a los oídos de sakura que solo se derritió en los brazos del rubio.

Justo cuando el sol se ocultaba, con lentitud y con mucha emoción se acercaron poco a poco donde sellaron su compromiso con el beso más apasionado que pudieron dar en su vida.

Cuando había anochecido y ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, naruto y sakura se sonrojaron por lo que habían hecho, fue un mar de emociones y confesiones los que vivieron en tan poco tiempo, que no les importo si alguien o algo los vieran y es que su amor era correspondido.

Dándole un último beso en los labios a la peli rosa tomo con más fuerza la cintura de su prometida, dando un salto muy alto para perderse en la imagen de la luna, sakura noto como la luz que emanaba del astro resalto esa belleza en los ojos de su amado y se sonrojo al pensar que ahora ella era parte de su vida.

Cuando ambos tocaron el suelo sakura volteo a su alrededor y es que estaba muy iluminado y de un pequeño vistazo se topo de nuevo en la pequeña villa.

"_**kyubi-sama, ya se retira"-**_ dijo kanamy muy triste por ver marchar de nuevo al rubio.

"_**Así es kanamy- chan pero prometo regresar pronto, aun tengo asuntos pendientes con el consejo kitsune y con Misori…"-**_ dijo naruto bufando un poco molesto.

"_**kyubi-sama, pero usted cree que Misori-sama este de acuerdo en que se vaya sin despedirse de ella, después de todo es su prometida…"-**_ ni siquiera había terminado la kitsune cuando sintió un aura asesina a su contado, era sakura que para la mala suerte del rubio había escuchado la ultima parte.

Naruto sintió como su mano era triturada y maldiciendo su suerte por lo descuidado de sus palabras.

"_**porque no lo vi venir"-**_ pensó naruto soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas muy cómicas

"_**kanamy… si quedo inconsciente lleva a sakura al mundo humano y asegúrate de que llegue al hospital"- **_dijo un naruto con unas lagrimas a la kitsune que lo miraba incrédulas.

De pronto la kitsune solo vio como sakura había tomado al rubio de la misma mano y lo azoto muy violentamente al suelo en repetidas ocasiones provocando mucha sorpresa en todos los zorros que solo vieron como su kitsune rey era molido a palos por una humana.

Cuando sakura se sentía más tranquila naruto aun conservaba parte de su conciencia y se disculpo con sakura. Ella ya no estaba enojada sino arrepentida por la forma en la que se comporto y es que aun no se da a la idea de que compartiría a su naruto.

"_**lo…lo... Siento"-**_ dijo sakura bajando su mirada apenada.

"_**por alguna razón ya viví esto…"-**_ pensó naruto mientras usaba el poder del zorro para sanar las heridas de su cuerpo.

"_**descuida aunque quiero decirte otra cosa…"-**_ dijo naruto tragando saliva por la forma en la que pudiera reaccionar.

"_**que es, puedes decirme lo que quieras…"-**_ dijo unas sakura muy convencida, tratando de enmendar su daño.

"_**Es solo…que… bueno, es que… temari-chan y Tsunade-hime también son mis prometidas"-**_ termino de decir el rubio cubriéndose todo el rostro esperando lo peor.

Pasaron unos segundo y nada paso, bajo un poco el brazo para ver qué es lo que había pasado y de inmediato sintió como sakura lo abrasaba muy efusivamente, propinándole en vez de un golpe un enorme beso.

"_**te dije que solo era darme a la idea, si tu las consideras dignas de tu amor por mi está bien… mi tesoro"**_- termino de decir sakura con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto escucho las palabras de sakura y por inercia la brazo más fuerte y el la beso con más pación, separándose muy ruborizados.

"_**ahora solo falta… que tsunade y temari lo sepan, no debe de ser tan difícil…"-**_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que una leve sensación de escalofrió paso por su cuerpo.

"_**bueno es hora de irnos mi preciosa…"-**_ dijo naruto dándole la mano a sakura.

En la puerta de konoha apareció de nuevo la misma sombra de donde naruto y sakura habían desaparecido, solo que esta vez la sombra se movió con mucha velocidad hasta la residencia de la haruno deteniéndose en las puertas de su casa, de inmediato comenzaron a surgir las figuras de la ahora pareja, de un pequeño beso naruto se separo de ella y le dijo que mañana iría por ella para ver a tsunade.

Sakura vio como naruto se retira y aun sentía su corazón latir muy apresuradamente, entro a su casa donde sus padre la saludaron pero simplemente los ignoro, subió hasta su habitación, tomo un baño y se había puesto su ropa de noche casi como en automático, se recostó en la cama y serró sus ojos pero justo apenas terminaba de procesar todo su día… se levanto precipitadamente de su cama.

"_**QUE TSUNADE- SENSEI… QUEEEEEEE…"-**_ grito sakura despertando a los gatos y perros de los vecinos.

Naruto estaba llegando a su casa y Sasuke estaba en el patio entrenando, naruto entro y camino hasta la sala donde Sasuke solo lo vio de reojo como naruto caminaba como sonámbulo sin percatarse de lo que había en la casa.

"_**por ahora todo salió bien, pero ahora vendrá lo emocionante y si es lo que yo pienso creo que necesitara más que el poder del kyubi para salir de esta…"-**_ dijo Sasuke interpretando la mirada que llevaba el rubio y soltando una carcajada.

Naruto tomo una ducha en su habitación que era muy grande, estaba amueblada y conservaba la ropa que usaron sus padre, naruto simplemente salió de tomar su baño sin prestar mucha importancia a los muebles a su alrededor y se vistió con otro cambio que llevaba en sus pergaminos, se tendió en la cama y quiso conciliar el sueño

"_**mañana será un día agitado, siento la leve sospecha que debo de llevar una armadura y un kunai muy afilado, espero… solo sean ideas mías, que podría pasar…"-**_ dijo un naruto sin saber lo que le esperaba.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Naruto despertó muy agotado y es que no pudo conciliar el sueño tratando de pensar como se los diría a las posiblemente más peligrosas kunoichis, se levanto se su cama y se vistió con su pantalón rojo y su playera negra, se puso de nuevo las venas y el collar, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y justo al salir de la mansión se escucho una enorme carcajada desde su interior.

"_**maldito Sasuke…"-**_ dijo naruto con una gota de sudor en su frente por la reacción del pelinegro.

Naruto saltaba por los tejados de la aldea y es que no quería volver a pasar por las miradas depredadoras de las chicas en la aldea y quiso llegar lo más rápido posible a la oficina de la sannin.

_**En la torre hokage:**_

Por alguna razón Tsunade estaba muy emocionada de ver de nuevo a naruto pero fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por shizune que le había gritado para que la escuchara.

"_**que pasa, ya me tienes noticias"**_- dijo la hokage con una voz seria a shizune que solo se avergonzó por haberle gritado.

"_**así es, aquí están los papeles que me pidió y en cuanto a lo demás… aun no han dicho nada"-**_ dijo la asistente a la sannin que solo dio una sonrisa.

Shizune no savia porque la sonrisa de la sannin hasta que sintió como una corriente de aire paso a su constado.

"_**como has cambiado shizune –san, te extrañe"-**_ fue la voz que escucho la asistente hasta que se volteo.

"_**yo también te extrañe mucho, naruto-kun"-**_ dijo shizune en sorpresa para naruto que lo ya reconocido de inmediato.

Ambos de dieron un enorme abraso y muy fuerte por la emoción de encontrarse de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, cuando de pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que el abraso no cesaba se separaron un poco y se perdieron en sus miradas.

"_**na…na…Naruto, puedes venir por favor"-**_ dijo tsunade quitando la mirada de los dos para que naruto no notara su enojo y sus… _**celos…!.**_

"_**naruto me ha llegado un pergamino del señor feudal con calidad de ultra secreto así que toma asiento que tenemos varias cosas de que hablar"-**_ dijo tsunade regresando a su escritorio seguida por naruto que estaba muy interesado en las palabras de la hokage.

"_**tsunade-sama estaré cerca para lo que se le ofrezca…"-**_ dijo shizune dando una reverencia a su maestra y salir de la oficina.

Cuando shizune serró la puerta noto que en las esquinas del marco resplandecieron con fuerza os sellos de intimidad que tenia la oficina.

"_**debe de ser algo muy serio…"-**_ pensó shizune mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

"_**naruto antes de comenzar quiero que me cuentes como te fue en tu cita con mi sa-ku-ra…"-**_ dijo Tsunade con una maléfica sonrisa mientras que naruto se palideció como un fantasma al ver el rostro de tsunade.

"_**veras ella y yo… pues… ahora"-**_ no podía terminar el rubio ya que los nervios le consumían el alma.

"_**hahahaha… me lo imagine, no tienes por qué estar así, yo misma planee el encuentro desde antes que llegaras y la pelea con tu amigo me dio la escusa perfecta, me siento contenta que hayas logrado dar ese paso con sakura, no sabes lo feliz que me siento el verte un paso más cerca de tus metas naruto"-**_ dijo tsunade en sorpresa a naruto que no cavia en sí.

"_**dime quien eres y que hiciste con tsunade"-**_ dijo naruto levantándose de su silla y mirando con incredulidad a la chica; _**"que esperabas que me enojara y te moliera el alma, pues no… recuerda que yo seré la futura matriarca Uzumaki, además conozco a sakura y sus sentimientos, simplemente ella es digna de tu amor por ella, así que cálmate y siéntate que aun no terminamos"-**_ dijo tsunade con una vena palpitante al ver las reacción del rubio.

Naruto ya más resignado por el comentario de tsunade tomo de nuevo asiento y escuchó atento la revelación de la hokage.

"_**el reporte del señor feudal revela que durante la guerra que se dio hace poco, la isla del remolino fue visitada por ninjas sospechosos que no portaban bandas de alguna aldea, esa isla es si bien la conoces…"-**_ fue tsunade interrumpida. "_**La isla natal de mi madre cierto, aunque eso que tiene que ver conmigo"-**_ dijo naruto mas serio. _**"el hecho es… que el clan Uzumaki fue el más poderoso de las naciones ninjas, temido por las aldeas por su arte en sellos, y si alguien es capaz de encontrar algo en las ruinas que aquella civilización sería muy peligroso para las aldeas que esta persona quiera usar ese poder en nuestra contra"**_- dijo tsunade con sus codos en su escritorio hablando lo más seria posible.

"_**una nueva guerra… eso es a lo que le temen, pero aun no me has contestado, yo donde entro en todo esto"-**_dijo naruto

"_**el señor feudal me encargo una misión de investigación y como ahora la única persona de confianza del feudal eres tú, me pidió que fueras el que vaya a la isla y reportes de todo lo que consideres sospechoso"-**_ dijo tsunade

"_**entiendo, cuando quieres que parta…"-**_ dijo naruto sonriendo un poco por ser elegido para la misión.

Aunque naruto ha tenido misiones antes y de mayor importancia en sus entrenamientos el ser reconocido por su propia aldea lo llenaba de orgullo.

"_**partirás en cuanto lleguen tus otros compañeros"-**_ dijo tsunade con una sonrisa perversa.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de entrar en dudas y es que justo término de hablar tsunade tocaron la puerta, _**"pueden pasar…"-**_ fue la orden de la sannin.

Justo cuando la puerta se abrió naruto vio a Ino yamanaka y Hinata hyuuga entrar a la oficina, el rubio giro su rostro para presenciar mejor a las chicas que habían entrado y se emociono al ver a sus amigas paradas frente a él aunque no todo fue felicidad y es que había alguien a quien naruto no reconoció y que acompañaba a las jóvenes kunoichis.

"_**hola chicas y… disculpa pero creo que no nos han presentado, soy Namikaze Uzumaki naruto"-**_ dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa a la acompañante desconocida.

"_**hola Namikaze- sama es un gusto soy Hana inuzuka"-**_ dijo la chica dando una reverencia muy respetuosa al rubio.

"_**mucho gusto, aunque dejemos ese sama y que sea solo naruto que tal"-**_ dijo naruto un poco nervioso por el respeto mostrado por la chica y si es que bien todos lo respetaban el aun no se acostumbraba.

"_**como diga…na… naruto"-**_ dijo la chica un poco apenada por referirse por el primer nombre un chico que fuera su familia

"_**chicas , irán con naruto en una misión de investigación, por lo secreto de esta, se considera una misión rango S, vayan con cuidado y reporten solo lo necesario, parten en 30 minutos, pueden irse…"**_- dijo tsunade en voz fuerte solo para los ninjas e la habitación.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza desapreciando en una nube de humo mientras que naruto se quedo un poco más.

"_**Tsuna-hime, no sé porque las mandas conmigo sabes que puedo solo con la misión"-**_ dijo naruto viendo a la sannin que levantaba de su escritorio

"_**es una orden naruto, o dime si no quieres la misión"-**_ dijo tsunade fusilando con la mirada a un naruto que solo trago saliva por la mirada de la sannin.

"_**Está bien, solo no me mires así"-**_ dijo naruto soltando unas cómicas lagrimas.

"_**Naru-oji… se que eres fuerte pero algo no me huele bien en todo esto, además quien mejor que un hiuga para rastrear y una yamanaka para sacar información, además si todo sale bien ahora si podremos dar paso a la segunda fase y si algo es seguro es que no puedo fallar en mis planes"-**_ pensó tsunade con una sonrisa en su mente tan diabólica que dejaría al _**guason**_ en burla.

Naruto estuvo a punto de irse, pero fue detenido por sorpresa de su camisa por tsunade, cuando naruto enfoco a la chica la noto sonrojada y por un momento se pregunto el porqué (N/A: mira que inocente) cuando de pronto tsunade se le lanzo en los brazos del rubio y le dio un enorme beso en los labios.

"_**cuídate mucho Naru-oji, y regresa pronto que no podre estar mas tiempo sin ti."-**_ dijo tsunade sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"_**es una promesa…"-**_ dijo naruto dándole un último beso a su prometida desapareciendo en un remolino de fuego.

_**En la residencia haruno:**_

Sakura estaba dando vueltas en su habitación esperando a naruto que pasara por ella, pero su espera llego a su fin cuando una sombra pareció en su balcón sorprendiéndola un poco, cuando pudo enfocar bien de quien se trataba sakura quedo echa piedra, su cuerpo temblaba sin poder articular palabras.

"_**se…se…Sensei"-**_ fue lo poco que artículo la peli rosa al notar a un hokage que se aproximaba a la chica con una mirada asesina. Sakura no savia que hacer, savia de antemano la razón por la que ella estaba así.

"_**SAAAAKKKUUURRRRAAAA…"-**_ era la voz de la sannin que dejo mas impactada a la chica.

"_**Tsunade- Sensei si por amar a naruto me va a matar, desde ahora le digo que no se lo dejare tan fácil así que…"-**_ fue lo que GRITO sakura sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde.

Sakura se levanto con mucha rapidez y se espero lo peor pero fue una sonrisa la que la saco de todos sus pensamiento.

"_**perdona sakura pero no pude evitar jugarte esa broma"-**_ fue lo que dijo la sannin hasta que estallo un una nube de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipo era naruto el que estaba en frente de ella y cuando el rubio quiso articular palabra alguna un puñetazo digno de _**mike Tyson**_ le dio en el rostro para mandarlo a bolar fuera del balcón destruyendo parte de la pared vecina y cayendo pesadamente el suelo.

"_**lo… lo… siento"-**_ dijo naruto con una lagrimas en sus ojos mientas veía como sakura saltaba de su ahora destruido balcón solo para caer de lleno en su espalda.

"_**descuida, ahora me siento mejor…"-**_ dijo sakura con una sonrisa sádica que hiso temblar a naruto.

Cuando naruto se repuso un poco de su tonta broma, le conto a sakura de que tsunade ahora sabe de su relación y que ahora saldría en una misión, pero que regresaría para poder hablar con ella y sus padre para formalizar su noviazgo.

Sakura lo escuchaba atenta, cuando naruto toco la parte de tsunade sudo frio por un momento pero al escuchar el resto de la versión se tranquilizo un poco, ahora quedaba lo de la misión y lo de… _**FORMAL…!**_

"_**naruto, cuídate mucho y sabes que estaré esperando tu regreso, ahora y siempre estaré atenta por si me necesitas…"-**_ fue lo que dijo sakura cuando levanto sus brazos y tomo al rubio por el cuello, dándole un beso como despedida.

Naruto se levanto un poco adolorido pero con una sonrisa y de un salto tomo camino a la mansión para tomar lo que necesitara, sakura lo vio marcharse y alfil pudo respirar tranquila por haber escuchado que al menos tsunade estaba enterada de su relación con naruto y más al aprobar el compartirlo con ella.

Naruto llego a la mansión donde Sasuke estaba en la sala con un botiquín ninja y artículos de primeros auxilios, naruto soltó una gota de sudor por lo bien preparado que estaba Sasuke en la sala y cuando vio que el pelinegro salió con una bata de doctor y guantes blancos.

"_**QUE DEMONIOS PENSASTE QUE ME IVA A PASAR…"-**_grito naruto muy molesto soltando una corriente de aire por lo fuerte de su vos que provoco que Sasuke quedara con el pelo alborotado.

"_**rallos, mis cálculos fallaron, pero en fin es solo cuestión de tiempo jajajajaja…"-**_ dijo Sasuke quitándose la bata y caminando hacia uno de los sillones

Naruto no quiso perder más el tiempo y con un _**"luego me las pagaras"**_ en su mente corrió a su habitación a recoger tres pergaminos de su habitación y salir de nuevo por la sala, donde al toparse de nuevo a Sasuke.

"_**sabes Sasuke, creo que dejare a Kurama darte una lección por todo un día que tal… así no te oxidaras"-**_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa diabólica que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro que solo abrió la quijada y puso sus ojos en blanco por la _**AMENAZA**_ de naruto, el rubio camino hacia la puerta, siendo ahora el quien soltaba una enorme carcajada.

Cuando las chichas estaban reunidas en la puerta faltaban 5 minutos para su partida de la aldea y notaron que aun faltaba alguien, Hinata apenas iba a articular palabra cuando de un remolino de fuego apareció naruto.

"_**es hora chicas, prepárense que el camino será largo pero podremos hablar un poco mas de nosotros y saber todo lo que hemos aprendido en este tiempo y no se preocupen por la misión yo las protegeré con mi vida si algo nos llega a pasar"-**_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco pero asintieron con la cabeza. Al menos dos de ellas se sintieron desfallecer un poco por el comentario del rubio y una más solo se sintió emocionada y un poco sonrojada al escuchar, como por primera vez un chico( muy apuesto) le decía que la protegería.

"_**naruto, ya te lo había dicho tsunade pero también a mí me preocupa algo, desde hace unos días siento mi chacra inestable, hay algo que no me da buena espina en esta misión, se que as mejorado mucho y que ahora tienes mejor control de mis poderes, pero toma este consejo de un viejo zorro, NO TE CONFIES, algo grande nos espera y hay que estar preparados"-**_ dijo una voz profunda y muy familiar

"_**entiendo KURAMA SENSEI tendré mis sentidos alertas, además **__**simplemente **__**no puedo perder ante nadie y es porque llevo a gente preciada a mi lado, por ellas y por todos daría mi vida al protegerlos"-**_dijo naruto en sus pensamientos viendo de reojo a las chicas.

"_**siempre me sorprendes muchacho, cada día que pasa siento que tome la decisión correcta, no me decepciones…"-**_ dijo el zorro de 9 colas en la mente de naruto mandándole una imagen mental con un semblante muy serio.

De un salto desaparecieron los cuatro tomando camino a la isla del remolino.

_**Fin del cuarto capítulo:**_

_**Que les pareció el capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, XD**_

_**Gente… de nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo y recuerden dejar sus reviews, como autor uno nunca es perfecto y siempre tendrá sus defectos, aunque… si nos motivan con las buenas críticas, pero duele cuando alguien te resalta tus errores (no sean tan duros aprendo rápido soy nuevo en esto) se que cometeré muchos errores, pero siempre los escuchare y los corregiré.**_

_**Gracias a todos y nos vemos hasta el próximo capi, donde habrá una sorpresa aguardando para todos, y unas situaciones algo comprometedoras jajajaja, nos e lo pierdan.**_

**CuartoEspada: bien… umm… haber que voy a poner en el flame que le voy a dejar… umm…**

**EroApo: hey! Nada de flames!**

**CuartoEspada: ¿Huh? ¿Flames? ¿Qué es eso? no tengo idea de qué demonios hablas man… yo estoy pensando en que más voy a poner en mi cap… (hahahaha que buen actor soy)**

**EroApo: see… claro… bueno, ponte a escribir y deja de hacerte el vago!**

**CuartoEspada: umm… sabes que con decir eso no me va a llegar la imaginación vdd… ah por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke, vi que no te podías sentar el otro día? (WTF? X ke se sonroja?)**

**EroApo:…..**

**CuartoEspada: sabia que te encantaba el Yaoi!**

_**SEE… YA…!**_


End file.
